


Determination

by AoiSora (orphan_account)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Being Meguca Is Suffering, Big bro gaster, Female Frisk, Gaster Mentions, Not Really lol, Time Travel, anime undyne, friggin headcanons, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AoiSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would killing me change anything? You're stuck down here. You need someone to show you the ways of the Underworld." The creature-Flowey, wasn't it?-smirked. "I can show you, if you take this thing out of my neck."</p>
<p>  Frisk hesitated for a second, before removing the wooden blade. "Alright."</p>
<p>  "Good." The flower prepared himself. Almost naturally, they reached for the point where they knew the human's soul had to be located. </p>
<p>  Except it wasn't there. </p>
<p>  Flowey had never expected not being able to locate the seventh human's soul inside them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MAGI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a playlist for those chosen by the incubators to overcome entropy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra. To start reading, skip ahead to the next chapter. These are the songs I'm listening to while writing this.

**_[PLAYLIST](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6-EHJp5Gugv3DWrRc78YMTd-byaorrlV) _ **

* * *

 

**HOWL** _Florence + the Machine_

**WARRIORS** _Imagine Dragons_

**EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD** _Lorde_

**HEAVENLY BLUE** _Kalafina_

**ONE WAY** _Fujita Maiko_

**HOSHIKUZU VENUS** _Aimer_

**COLORFUL** _ClariS_

**WORLD'S END, GIRL'S RONDO** _Kanon Wakeshima_

**REMEMBERING SUNDAY FT. JULIET SIMMS** _All Time Low_

**ROUNDTABLE RIVAL** _Lindsey Stirling_

**GLASSY SKY** _Donna Burke_

**MUNOU** _österreich_

**ALL ALONE WITH YOU** _EGOIST_

**AMBIGUOUS** _GARNiDELiA_

**STRIKE BACK** _BACK-ON_

**NOCTE OF DESPERATIO** _Chata_

**CALL MY NAME!** _Maiko Iuchi_

**I WANT TO KNOW** _B_ _enjamin Anderson_

**UNRAVEL (ACOUSTIC VER.)** _Ling Tosite Sigure_

**LET ME HEAR** _Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas_

**ORACION** _Ai Kayano_

**BATTLE AGAINST A TRUE HERO** _Toby Fox_

**WORLDS COLLIDE FT. NICKI TAYLOR** _League of Legends_

**BLUMENKRANZ** _Cyua_

**EVERY BREAKING WAVE** _U2_

**BOHEMIAN RAPSODY** _Queen_

**21 GUNS** _Green Day_


	2. Incertus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you didn't really want to know the truth. And yet, you couldn't bear it if you didn't seek it out. Human curiosity is quite fascinating... and illogical.

A kid had fallen down into the underground.

It seemed, at least to the flower, that it was a girl, but he didn't want to jump into conclusions so quickly. He'd had some troubles with other monsters because of that, and he had no actual fighting power in his current form. He didn't know if the kid was actually powerful. He doubted it, though.

The child wore a striped sweater and a pair of shorts, and had a pair of blue sneakers. That clothing choice reminded the flower of someone, but he shrugged it off. It probably didn't mean much.

The child was asleep. They (the flower decided he'd stick to that pronoun until he figured out who the hell the kid was) seemed to have had a rough fall. It'd take a while before they woke up. If they ever would.

The flower couldn't really feel the soul inside the child's body, after all.

The child slowly woke up, after a while. They were confused, and quickly stood up. The flower, watching from behind a pillar, saw the ring on their right hand glow red. What did it say? It had five strange marks—runes of some sort, apparently. He'd never seen runes like that, however, and they were nothing like the scribbles on that notebook a human had brought a long time ago.

Flowey, even if he suspected the kid being really powerful, knew this was his best chance to obtain his first human soul.

After a while, the child finally stood up. "I can't sense any witches here... It seems I lost her..." They sighed. Their voice was clearly feminine, and yet, there was something else in that tone. Something remarkably inhuman. Flowey didn't know what they were, however.

Why was he so scared? The kid looked human, acted human, so it had to be human!

The child was moving quickly. He had to move, too. Diving underground, he moved forward into the next room, just under the beam of sunlight peeking through the roof, and waited. The kid walked in rather sooner than later, noticing the plant right away.

"What is a flower doing down here...?"

"I'm not a flower! I'm—"

He didn't expect having a wooden sword hanging dangerously close to his 'neck'.

"—F-flowey the...flower..."

That was not what he had expected.


	3. Pugna Infinita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have seen this kind of trap before. A self-contained illusion. A maze with no exit, where prey is lured and led astray.

What a day.

Frisk shook her head dismissively, brushing off the golden petals and pollen that had attached to her clothes. At least she hadn't broken anything from the fall.

The magi looked upwards. The hole she'd fallen into was really far away, and there were no signs of the witch she'd been tracking. _That Bunny witch_ , she thought, annoyed, and stood up. It wasn't probable she'd make it up again, not even with her inhuman skills. She'd have to find another way out... Damn it.

But then, she picked up a new signal. Not like the ones the Bunny Witch left scattered, no. This was another kind of creature. On guard, she stood up. The bed of flowers had broken her fall, thankfully, so the pollen and petals were just a minor occurrence.

And then, the puella magi followed the signals that a certain creature emitted. Going through a strange stone gate, she encountered another patch of light, and right underneath it, a single golden flower, slightly bigger than the ones outside.

"What is a flower doing down here...?" She asked herself, muttering, as she came closer to the...plant?

No, that wasn't just it. Her ring began gleaming, and instinctively, the girl summoned her weapon, even before the thing began speaking.

"I'm not a flower! I'm—" The long, wooden sword formed from thin air, falling right into her hand. The blade swiftly danced, and even though she could see it perfectly, she knew she was going really fast, stopping abruptly on the creature's 'neck'.

"—F-flowey the...flower..."

Her breathing was heavy, and she could see the creature was stunned. "What are you?" she asked, coldly.

The scared scowl quickly turned into one of disdain. "Go ahead. Kill me. I dare you."

"Answer me." Her grip on the blade tightened.

"Would killing me change anything? You're stuck down here. You need someone to show you the ways of the Underworld." The creature—Flowey, wasn't it?—smirked. "I can show you, if you take this thing out of my neck."

Frisk hesitated for a second, before removing the wooden blade. "Alright."

"Good." The flower prepared himself. Almost naturally, they reached for the point where they knew the human's soul had to be located.

Except it wasn't there. Flowey had never expected not being able to locate the seventh human's soul inside them.

"Well? What's the holdup, Mr. Flower?"

"Your SOUL... I can't find it!" Flowey said, frustrated.

"Oh, that..." Frisk raised her left palm, open wide. Her odd-looking ring had disappeared, and in its place was now a huge red gem encased in gold. It had a heart-shaped crest on its tip, and it was darkened very slightly at its base.

Flowey shrugged and then proceeded. An unusual doubtfulness filled the flower as they engaged into combat. "That's...strange."

The child didn't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are short i am sorry


	4. Terror adhaerens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you ever feel like dying for the sake of the universe, call me. I'll be waiting.

It was horrible. She was an anomaly in the system.

Out of all possible outcomes, Flowey had predicted two possibilities. Either the human fell for his trap, and he managed to steal the soul—which was pretty strange and, somehow, confused him—, or she didn't, and avoided his starter hits.

She blocked them.

"Huh? Why are you blocking them? C'mon, run into the _bullets/_ friendliness pellets!" The flower said, confused. She shook her head.

"I've come to learn not to trust nice names." Her eyes were cold, and dead serious. "Or adorable creatures."

"Guh... I see." Flowey smiled, trying to keep up her façade. "You're dead inside, just like me, aren'tcha?"

She flinched, but gripped her blade tighter. "So what's with it?"

"Nothing, nothing... I just hope you know how this world works." He smirked.

"Can we stop this? I don't want to fight."

"Remember! In this place, as you have correctly guessed, it's **_KILL OR BE KILLED!_** "

"Figures," was her sole response, out in a huff, before the flower buried itself underground, and got out of sight.

* * *

Toriel had walked to the place where humans fell earlier that morning. She didn't think anyone would arrive to the Ruins that day, so she was indeed surprised when she saw the young girl sitting under the tree in front of her house.

She didn't seem to have noticed the house behind her. She had just sat down under the old oak, glancing at the staff she held. Toriel was _amazed_ when it disappeared into thin air, and yet it filled the guardian with a strong sense of dread. She had seen this before, had she not?

The girl wore a striped sweatshirt, dark shorts and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was short, and of a dark auburn tone, darker than their own sun-toasted skin and chocolate eyes.

The child rested her back against the old tree, breathing slowly. Suddenly, a red light appeared on her hand, startling Toriel. The girl pressed it against her leg, apparently not feeling any pain as the huge blood-filled gap closed itself.

Toriel walked towards the door to her own house, and opened it as the child stood up again, startled.

"Are you alright, my child?"

Toriel knew, deep inside her. The child was just an anomaly in the system.

But she was just like Toriel's children had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published this on Wattpad. Chances are you'll see a chapter there earlier: http://w.tt/1S2bjEz
> 
> Not really lol 
> 
> also why tf are you reading this thing i have no sense of pacing 
> 
> I might make longer chapters in the future. Might as well start next one.


	5. Conturbatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery. That's how it works for magical girls and that's how it is for me... I was stupid. So stupid!

Toriel was the mother Frisk never had.

At first, she was worried the goat monster would try to hurt her, like most of the monsters within the Ruins. But as the days went off, Frisk noticed Toriel only wanted to take care of her. Eating butterscotch-cinnamon pie, reading books by the chimney, three days passed by.

And then Frisk became aware of the circumstances.

Her Soul Gem was getting dirtier. On those three days, even while she roamed the Ruins, she hadn't found a single witch, hell, not even a familiar. It seemed there were none there, and if she didn't find one soon...

She trembled at the thought of what would happen.

The only way out of the Ruins, apparently, was that sinister hallway downstairs. Toriel never let her get close to it anyways, and at the mention of it, she'd quickly change the subject.

But that would change today.

The human was wearing a pair of red sneakers, a blue/purple striped shirt and the pair of shorts she'd been wearing since Day One. Most of her clothes were from the wardrobe in her bedroom, and were of the closest size she could find. It seemed to her that Toriel had been preparing herself for children for a while, or even worse, she'd already had them.

She glanced at the ring on her right hand, taking a deep breath before walking out of her room, past the staircase and into the living room. Toriel was there, reading that book full of corny jokes that for some reason made her crack in laughter.

Frisk didn't want to do that. But she had to.

"Mom," she began, as soon as she was close enough to her.

Toriel lifted her gaze from the book, smiling. "Hm? What is it, my child?"

"I need to go out." Frisk bit her lower lip, awkwardly.

"Oh, you can always go out for a walk! Just be careful. The Ruins are pretty dangerous." The guardian didn't seem to understand, frustrating Frisk.

"No, you don't get it. I... I need to leave the Ruins soon."

"...what?" Toriel was confused. "No, you can't leave... Ah, do you want to listen to a great snail fact? I think I got the book right here..."

Toriel stood up rather quickly. She hurried to the bookshelf, picking an old-looking book titled «1,000 SNAIL FACTZ!». Needless to say, it looked extremely boring. Toriel opened it as if it was super interesting, coughing as the old pages lifted up some dust.

"Mom..."

"Did you know snails are terrible shoelaces? Who'd have thought!"

She hated making Toriel sad, but she had no choice, had she?

"Mom, I don't have much time," Frisk insisted a final time. "Please just tell me how to go."

Toriel's nervous smile suddenly changed into a grim mask. "...I have to do something quickly," she said, closing the book and standing up. "Please wait here."

The guardian sprinted out of the room, startling Frisk. She had a very bad feeling about it. Without hesitation, the magical girl followed her, just on time to see her disappear down the staircase.

"Mom, wait!" she cried out. And then Frisk knew she'd done something that could not be fixed with heartwarming words and delicious pies.

The child hurried downstairs, her weight making the wooden slabs creak. At the base, there was another long corridor, dark and dusty. As she lightened it up with her soul gem, she noticed that it was made with the same stones that filled the Ruins.

And at the end of it, Toriel was still walking.

"Mom, stop it!" Frisk sprinted up to Toriel, who stopped sharply.

"You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not?" she said. Turning around, she faced the magical girl. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground."

Frisk awaited, expectantly. Did that mean Toriel was going to open it, the door? Let her go?

Her hopes dropped rather quickly.

"I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." And just like that, Toriel kept walking.

"What?! No, wait!"

She tried to stop her, she really did.

But no one could stop her now. The guardian stopped in front of a huge stone door, bearing the same crest that adorned Toriel's tunic, and turned around once more, facing the child with a scowl.

"You really want to go, do you not? I see."

"Please, just let me leave. There's no need to act like this."

"Out there, they'll... No, Asgore will kill you." Toriel didn't even hesitate anymore. She glanced at the child, determined to strike them down. "If you really want to go, then... Prove yourself to me. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

"Wha—"

Frisk felt her soul being dragged from her ring, the grim chamber fading, and she found herself trapped in the middle of a battle she didn't want to fight.

The child swallowed her fear and prepared herself.


	6. Pugna cum Maga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what? If I'm gonna die, it's gonna be when I can't kill witches anymore. No one's gonna need me anyway, right? I'm okay with that.

 

The tall pine trees of Snowdin Forest rose valiantly under the soft snowfall, honoring the arrival of a new nightmare.

As the witch warped the world inside her barrier, another magical being watched from afar silently, as if debating whether or not should he go and meet the horrifying creature. Who had she been before? Maybe another dog. Maybe one of the Snowdrake family. He didn't know their origin, though. He just knew it meant safety. Making it through another day.

But then, he felt something _new_. As he stood on top of a particularly tall tree, he saw a young-looking creature, a shining red gem on her hand, as she followed the trail left behind by the witch. 

A human. A rare sight nowadays.

The only human he'd ever met had also been a magical being, like this new one, like himself. That child, with a cyan gem and a pink ballerina outfit, had fallen down with a certain cat-like creature.

Said cat-like creature had approached him, too, and on the night he was the weakest, he offered him a contract without giving him any options.

The creature shook his head, brushing away that sense of dread that washed over him. He decided he'd enter the barrier, too, and see what this human had to offer.

He launched forward, jumping down onto the clearing as soon as the human had entered the maze. On the bark of a tree, there were five sharp runes, shining like the stars he'd never seen. He read them without much trouble.

**C L A I R E**

"a beautiful name for a hideous creature, huh?" he muttered, before summoning his scythe and opening the barrier with a clean slash at the wooden trunk.

The world around him faded away, quickly, into a darkened forest. The night sky was made of soft cloth, plush stars and moon hanging from red silk strings. The branches and leaves themselves were woven from minty cotton puffs.

He didn't transform immediately. He didn't want to waste his magic uselessly, after all. He started walking, silently crawling through the forest, and by the time he heard the soft stream, he noticed the red string tied onto his pinky finger. It nagged onto him, pulling lightly, just towards the other magical girl that walked far away from him, but still at sight distance.

He smirked. "oh boy."

And he began following the red string, alongside the owls with button eyes and heavy wings that watched over the maze.

As they went through the felt forest, both magi wandered for what seemed an eternity, before she found herself standing right next to a clear stream of actual, crystalline water. He took this chance to lunge forward. He closed his eyes, his magic focusing on himself, and the next second he was standing on the borders of the forest, behind a tree, and just meters away from the human child.

Closely, he watched as the girl kneeled next to the stream, dipping her hand onto it. The child had dark hair styled in a bob cut, and wore a striped sweater and a pair of shorts, along with sneakers that would make Papyrus proud. The ring on her right hand glowed a dim red.

Curious.

The girl then glanced upwards, towards the rocky torrent, and at the top, she saw it. Her objective. _Their_ objective. The witch. Claire.

The witch slumbered deeply. Her body was made of silk, looking like a rag doll, and her tears created the stream. From her red dress emanated thousands of loose strings, like the ones tied onto the Magis' fingers. Her dark hair was tied by this same strings, and her button eyes were the same color of the patchwork sky.

Apparently, the girl saw it as a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Glancing at her darkened gem, she didn't even bother to transform, quietly summoning her stick and turning it into her reliable sword. Every step she made towards the creature, the wooly floor wavered underneath her. And the male knew she'd made a terrible choice.

Because at the instant she lifted her sword, preparing a fatal blow, a giant needle fell from the skies, piercing the floor right next to the human.

She staggered back in shock, a rage-filled scream filling the air, as thousands of needles and scissors flew through the air. The spectator himself had to avoid a couple blades himself. As the human came to her senses, she transformed.

A red knee-length puffy dress, without any sleeves, was what he first noticed. Then he saw the golden clips on her brown hair, the bandages wrapped against her arms and the striped, blue-and-purple stockings that covered her legs. Then he saw the shiny red pumps and the heart-shaped gem right on her chest, and he _knew_ she was powerful.

But at that moment she was weakened. She started by switching her weapon into an axe, and avoiding the falling blades, she headed towards the witch herself. The red strings had grown tight, acting as a shield for the destiny witch. The girl swung her blade against the woven cloth, but it didn't budge, and now, the needles approached quickly, the stars revealing themselves as the witch's familiars.

The human staggered back as a particularly thin blade grazed her arm, dropping her weapon from the shock. The axe dissolved into thin air while another, more lethal scissor half fell down just towards her. She panicked, summoning back her axe, but it was too late. She wouldn't block it on time.

A beam of white light crossed the barrier, hitting right on the threat. It disintegrated instantly.

The girl turned around, confused. Right on top of a giant skeleton head, letting out smoke from its mouth (she assumed that was the source of the beam), sat another creature. With a blue, prince-like outfit and a white cloak, the Magi held a metallic scythe on his boney right hand. His left one was hidden inside the pockets of his pants, and his right eye glowed a bright blue.

"yo," he waved at her.

She was speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sansyboy appears!!!!  
> 2/24/2016: fixed something oooopsie


	7. Credens Justitiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be stupid. You're in no position to question my help. Or do you just hate the idea of it?

"yo."

Frisk was speechless. What the hell was he doing there? She was surprised there were Magis down there, but of course, following the witch, she had supposed so. What she didn't expect was a _male_ Magi.

The blaster dissolved, and the monster fell down to the ground. His white cloak floated against the strong breezes that the witch's minions created. "i thought i'd let you do it alone, but it looks like you're in trouble. want my help, pal?"

She hesitated at first. Pal? She didn't even know this guy. But then she nodded, and stood up. If she did it by herself... She wouldn't last long. Either by getting her soul gem broken or too dirty, she would die.

Her grip on her sword tightened as she avoided a knitting needle that got buried on the floor. "What's your plan?"

"well," he began, while whipping away a sharp...was that a hairpin?, "i've been tracking this witch for a while. i think i can open a hole in the protective wall, and you can use that opening to kill her."

"You 'think'?"

"well, if i shoot one large enough and cover you from the bullets, you can make it." The skeleton shrugged, his left eye glowing blue again. "'large enough' as in 'you better make it because i can only do that once', alright, kid?"

How can one be so calm in a situation like this?!

Frisk nodded. "Alright, cover me."

The child sprinted forward, avoiding as many projectiles as possible, while the monster rose up on a blaster, about three times larger than the first one he'd created. While the blaster charged, he jumped off, holding onto one of the red ropes that hung off the ceiling. The stars kept shooting needles at the female Magi, keeping them distracted from the male one. He began slaying down the witch's familiars, while Frisk hurried towards the woven wall.

And then the blaster fired. A rather big hole was opened within the red strings, that quickly began closing back, but Frisk saw her opening and jumped in just as it closed back together.

The barrier went silent once more. The skeleton monster glanced at his soul gem, a shiny blue diamond encased in a silver wristband. He still felt the child inside the witch's lair, but he was worried nonetheless. She had barely any magic left, what if something bad happened?

Suddenly, the remaining stars began falling down from the skies. The skeleton jumped just before he plummeted to the floor, awaiting underneath a tree as he observed the place where the witch was supposed to be.

The woven wall slowly melted away. The body of the witch had turned into dust, typical of white-type witches. The human huffed right next to her remains, and had just transformed back when the moon crashed on the dusty wool.

The maze faded away. Claire was dead.

The cold breeze of Snowdin Forest hit the skeleton's face as he transformed back into his usual outfit: a blue hoodie, shorts, slippers, and a curious ring on his right hand. The human stood just a couple feet from him, their breathing slow and weakened.

"kid?"

"We...did it...?" she muttered. Her head was spinning, the world seemed off. Suddenly her face met the ground, right next to the grief seed the witch had dropped. She noticed something odd about it: it was white instead of black. She heard the skeleton's voice calling towards her, and felt a sharp pain on her whole body before darkness enveloped her.

—

Sans walked into Snowdin carefully, carrying the child's unconscious body on his arms. She was cold, and heavy, but his magic-enhanced body made her easy to hold. Her ring now gleamed a bit lighter than it had before the battle, and the grief seed was resting inside his pocket.

His thoughts clouded his mind as he made it through the town. It was late, and people were inside by now. Except, well, him. But what troubled the boy had not been that.

The girl almost died from a dirty soul gem. The heart-shaped gem had been colored a grim, dark color, simulating those inside a witch's maze, and she had released a pain-filled cry. Luckily he'd been able of pressing the grief seed against her soul, or else...

He didn't really want to see her die just like that.

"So you found Frisk, as expected, Sans."

His jaw clenched, as the skeleton turned around to face a certain cat-like creature.

"kyubey."

"Are you still upset over that? I don't understand this world's habitants."

"oh, right. i shouldn't be angry that you ripped my soul out of my body," Sans replied, bitterly, as Grillby's lights casted unusual shadows over the two. He'd have ripped apart the creature's body already, but that was a useless waste of magic. He knew that already, from his one anger burst. If he killed Kyubey, another one would just come back and eat the first's remains. Sans shuddered at the thought. "now that i think about it, you also did that to this kid."

"She made her choice, and I did make her wish come true. Is that not a fair deal, Sans?"

"a fair deal involves knowing all the details, kyubey."

"She did know everything. She'd seen it happen, after all. She's not as weak as she seems."

"oh, really? can she, say, manipulate time? wow." Sans grimaced.

"That is probably one of her abilities."

Now the skeleton was confused. The kid resting on his arms... A time-shifter? "wait, are you serious?"

"Her wish has the potential for her to."

"that can't be true." Sans' hands trembled, his breathing hitching. "the last time-shifter... he..."

"Oh, but there is a slight difference." Kyubey's ears twitched, as he tilted his head. "She isn't foolishly curious like your brother, Sans."

The cat-like creature said nothing else while he was shredded into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans @ qb: would you like experiencing a bad situation over a set period of time


	8. Sis, Puella Magica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why wouldn't you tell us something like that? 
> 
>  
> 
> Because you never asked. Besides, if you never found out, it wouldn't have bothered you one bit. In fact, Mami never found out, even at the end.

It was dark and cold.

Frisk floated in a sea of despair, choking on solitude. Nothing could help her. Not even her magic-boosted determination could save her from corruption.

A sharp pain bursted inside her chest, reminding her of the time she'd made her contract. Funny how she knew what she was getting into. Funny how Kyubey forced her to contract when she was cornered.

Her pain shifted into wrath rather quickly. Kyubey. That furry son of a...

Tricked her. Pushed her to her weakest, killed her mentor, and forced her to follow on her teacher's footsteps into a fate of despair. Led her to her own destruction, to a grim future where she'd murder innocent ones without mercy.

She did want to kill Kyubey.

The world seemed to shift around her, the pain growing more and more sharp, until suddenly...

It all faded away.

The darkness quickly dissipated under a bright, white light. The anger was replaced with a calming feeling, the pain gone with a nice warmth.

And a voice whispered, the warmth enveloping her in a warm hug.

_Don't lose hope, Magica. Everything will be okay._

The voice was soft, beautifully innocent. In that moment, it occurred to Frisk, that it had to belong to a very close friend.

—

When Frisk opened her eyes again, she was laying down onto an old couch. The aroma of burnt pasta filled the air, an unusual warmth, a relaxing silence—

—interrumpted by the suddenly loud voice that shrieked "SANS, THE HUMAN WOKE UP!!!"

Frisk flinched. The voice was sharp and obnoxious, and as she came to her senses, she sat up quickly. There was another skeleton in front of her!

This one was taller than the Magi she'd met before — Sans, apparently. He wore a handmade warrior costume, and actually looked pretty childish. The other skeleton was back at the kitchen. Frisk stared in confusion at the taller skeleton. "Uh..."

The skeleton seemed to be confused as well, but quickly shook it away. "HUMAN!," he yelled, scaring Frisk for a moment, "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

What. Frisk blinked. Almost no one asked that to her ever. A moment passed by as she processed his words, and managed to utter out an answer. "Y-yes...?" And then, she continued, more confident. "Where am I?"

"AH." Slowly, the confident facade the skeleton put up faded. "YOU'RE AT OUR HOUSE!"

"Your house?" The girl pondered for a while. "And you're...?"

"THAT'S RIGHT, I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF!!!" Frisk smiled patiently. The skeleton was just like a small child. "IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN!"

"pap, stop yelling. you're gonna scare the kid to the bone."

As a door upstairs opened, a familiar voice spoke, annoyed. The other skeleton — the Magi walked down the stairs, yawning, and the human understood. The two skeletons, Papyrus and the Magi (Sans?) had to be related. He seemed bothered by something, but as soon as he saw the child, he relaxed.

"that was a long nap you took there, kid." He slid his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie, letting out his usual relaxed smile. "pap, don't you have to meet undyne today?"

"BUT THAT'S LATER, SANS!" Papyrus protested.

"and what about buying more pasta? you said you wanted to su—"

"THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVE TO GO NOW!" Suddenly, Papyrus stood up, and hurried to the door. "I'LL BE BACK, HUMAN!"

And once Papyrus was gone, Sans spoke. "you feeling better, kid?"

Frisk nodded. "Thank you for helping me back then." With a flick of her hand, her Soul Gem appeared on her hand. The red light gleamed brightly; the surface of the gem was dirty, but not as it had been when leaving the Ruins. "I truly owe you my life..."

"nah, don't sweat it." The skeleton laughed. "what's your name?"

"Frisk."

"'frisk'? just frisk?"

"Just Frisk."

"alright, 'just frisk'," the guy chuckled, "the name's sans. sans the skeleton."

Frisk smiled shyly. "It's a pleasure, Sans."

"say, frisk, what is a kid like you doing down here?"

"It was an accident."

"what kind of accident?"

"Well," Frisk said, awkwardly, "I was tracking a witch when I fell down. It didn't hurt you."

"i guess you could say you're pretty strong boned." The skeleton smirked.

Frisk was stunned. "W-what."

"get it? strong-boned?"

"That's punbearable." The child was biting her lip, struggling not to laugh, when she remembered something. "Oh, Sans, do you still have that witch's Grief Seed?"

"hm? yeah, i do. want it?"

"I want to see something. Can I?"

Sans tossed the small needle-like object towards her. She caught it without any problems, and began examining it carefully.

It was exactly like any regular Grief Seed; however, instead of having a black background, it was astonishingly white. The carvings on it, depicting small waves and occasional snowflakes, was the usual black, and on the Grief Seed's upper point was tied a red yarn string.

"That's weird," she muttered. "I've never seen a white Grief Seed."

"sometimes they're black as well. i don't know why, but usually those witches attack using strategies and their minions, and these white ones prefer attacking by themselves. the one we fought before was different, so i thought it was gonna be a black one."

"What's the difference? Do they clean more efficiently?"

"nah, not really."

"Oh, I see." She paused. "Are there more male Magis or only you? In the surface there are only female Magis."

"i've met a couple ones. they're rarer than girls, though." He glanced at her. "there aren't any others in snowdin besides you and me."

"Snowdin... That's a nice name."

Frisk smiled gently, holding tightly her Soul Gem, and as Sans held his hand towards her, she knew he'd become...a good friend.

She shook his hand without hesitation.

A fart-like sound came out. Sans laughed. 

  
The child sighed, smiling. "I should've guessed it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a Bad Time a Good Time is v good


	9. Magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person becomes naïve if they're too kind. Careless if they're too bold. And no matter how hard you try to protect others, there's no gratitude. Those who can't comprehend such things aren't fit to be Magical Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzmXWWhUy9E  
> have a beautiful song about suffering and love before you start.

"phew."

The black Grief Seed fell down to the snow-caked ground, the crystal barrier fading around the Magi Duo.

"Your magic is pretty formidable, Sans. I'm impressed once again."

"heheh." Sans acted as if he hadn't been honored by Frisk's words, and yet, a slight blue blush appeared on his cheekbones. "thanks, buddy."

A week had passed since Frisk had woken up in Sans' couch. Ever since then, and thanks to the male Magi's intervention, she'd been crashing at his and Papyrus' place, helping the eldest with Witch Hunts while planning her journey to the Capital, with help from little naive Papyrus.

Right now, they were at Snowdin's farthest point. She still had to cross Waterfall, the Hotlands and finally the CORE to get to New Home, where the King's castle — and hence, the outside world — was. According to Sans, there were two Magis in Waterfall (though only one of them was truly a threat), four in the Hotlands, and the CORE was full of Magis due to its witch abundance.

Frisk knew the reason why, but it seemed as though Sans was oblivious to the true reason. She decided not to tell him, not yet.

One night, as she stayed up late planning her equipment through Waterfall, the familiar Incubator appeared on the kitchen table.

" _Frisk._ "

She didn't even look up. "Incubator, what do you want?"

" _I'm here to answer any questions you might have._ "

"If it doesn't have to do with how to break the barrier, then no, thank you."

" _Actually, I do._ "

"Talk, then." She kept her eyes glued to the list of items available in Snowdin that Papyrus had brought her. "I don't have all night."

" _For a human to go through the barrier, they need to absorb at least a monster soul. However, for a Magica to cross the barrier, they would need to absorb a monster Magi's soul—and we have yet to prove that theory. We've only proven it the other way around, with a monster Magi absorbing a human Magi's Soul Gem into their own._ "

"You're making less sense every time you speak." Frisk sighed. "That reminds me. How come there are Male Magicas?"

" _That's just because of your education._ " Kyubey's tail waved as the Incubator moved towards the child, curling up on her rough sketch of a map. " _Human boys are taught to never show up their emotions, unlike human girls; monster children are all raised the same way, so they have the same chance of becoming a Magica._ "

"I see." Frisk glanced at the cat-like alien. His eternally neutral eyes gave the child an uneasy feeling. "So those white Grief Seeds..."

" _They are, indeed, monster witches._ "

* * *

"SIGH..."

Papyrus waited patiently for his brother in front of the Librarby. It was about to snow again, and sadly, he'd been forced to get into a soft sweater (it said "COOL BOY" on that curious, quirky font that his brother loved —and it matched the one used by that Undernet user that trolled him constantly with those bad puns) rather than wearing his beloved battle body.

 _Where could he be?,_ Papyrus pondered. His big brother usually acted strange during nighttime, going out and such, but whenever he had to meet with him, he'd attend without fail.

The thing is, Sans was meant to arrive two hours before. What if something happened to him? What if...if they did something stupid, like his late brother?

Papyrus shook his head anxiously. "HE'S... HE MUST BE OKAY. HE PROBABLY FORGOT."

Sans _had to be okay_.

What if he had encountered some nasty gang?

What if the human had turned against him?

Undyne was always saying how nasty humans were.

What if Sans was no more?

" _Papyrus. Papyrus, listen to my words._ "

The skeleton turned around sharply. There, sitting between a pine tree decorated with colorful lights, was a cat-like monster. Was it even a monster? Papyrus couldn't sense a Soul within the creature.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

" _Your brother is in danger, Papyrus. In a few moments, he will be defeated by a creature of immeasurable power._ " The creature's tail twirled. It was puffy and soft, and somehow, Papyrus couldn't help but trust him. " _But you can save him. You can change both Sans and Frisk's fates._ "

"WAIT. WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOUR WORDS?" Papyrus didn't believe a single word. A cat was telling him his brother and the human were going to die. Made sense.

The cat's eyes buried themselves into Papyrus' eye-sockets. Suddenly, he felt a pull in his soul, and visions of monsters and humans...dying, murdered by strange creatures with confusing, cardboard-cutouts bodies. It made the skeleton shudder, and he suddenly felt terrified. Sans fought those things constantly? No wonder he was so strong. No wonder he acted so weird every night.

" _Your brother, Sans, and Frisk will meet the same fate, unless you intervene._ "

"BUT... AGAINST THOSE THINGS... I CAN'T POSSIBLY DEFEAT THAT!"

" _But you can, Papyrus. The power to do so lies within yourself. Both Sans and Frisk made their wishes, and you can do so too. Everything that you wish for is in your hands, Papyrus. **You j**_ ** _ust have to make a contract with me, and become a Magica!_** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still think im getting lil papy wrong.  
> do you like the story so far? please comment if you want!
> 
> also, this is shorter than most of the recent chapters, but it is important.


	10. Decretum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see, in our society, the phenomenon you call emotion is considered a mental disorder.

The silver desert was quiet and calm, reflecting the dim violet lights the Totem Witch created.

There were no stars. There was no one to save her. And yet, the Witch knew she wasn't alone. Her _best friend_ watched from afar, she knew that. It had to be true. She hadn't abandoned her. She hadn't broken her promise. Right?

The clockwork sand waved. Immobile, the Totem Witch flinched. Someone _besides her friend_ was there. To kill her. She was no fool.

They quickly came into view. Two hunters, one red, one blue. They seemed close. The Witch felt a pang of jealousy. And suddenly she had an idea.

_If I destroy them, she'll be proud of me!_

The silver sand suddenly lifted as strong winds appeared. The hunters looked around, confused, trying to block the burning steel from hitting their bodies.

"The Witch is attacking," said one of them. "Get ready, Sans!"

"hm." The other just grunted, wielding his scythe. "let's hurry. pap gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story."

The duo sprinted towards the Witch. She felt smarter than them, for a change. As long as they kept their eyes glued to her, they would never reach her, and they seemed to notice this after a while.

"We can't approach her," the first one stopped, creating a shield around the duo.

"maybe long range attacks will work."

After a slight nod by the red one, the blue one's left eye began glowing. It was a bright, azure light, _not as bright as hers,_ but bright nonetheless.

"Wait, Sans, there's something wrong."

"probably nothin'."

The Totem Witch was so distracted by it that when she saw the beam of deadly light headed towards her, it was too late. A violet shard was torn from her body, and an earth-shattering shriek emanated from her body.

_AURORA._

_HELP ME._

The barrier was covered by a blinding light and suddenly, Europa felt hope, for the first time in a long eternity.

_EUROPA._

And the Totem Witch saw her best friend, the Star Witch. Gleaming a bright rose color, Aurora's light went through Europa's translucent crystal body. Images and illusions of a past life began shining through the barrier, the silver sandstorm acting as a screen as the shards buried themselves fiercely onto the hunters' bodies.

"I can't see! What happened?!"

"there's two witches! get ready, pal!"

A swirl of deadly beams of light danced through the artificial brightness, blindly missing both targets. _If I do my best, Aurora will be really proud of me!_ The clockwork sand blasted against the two invaders, as the story of the two witches played on.

"Did you hit them?!"

"no, they're too sneaky! i need to find them first!"

"Ugh!" The red one grunted as she was pinned down by the silver shards. "Sans!"

"frisk!" The blue one turned towards her, and that turned into his fatal mistake. As soon as he turned around, the sand buried him too. A shriek of pain drowned in the red one's throat as her body was pierced by a giant silver shard.

_AURORA, FOR YOU, I..._

Sans knew she'd be okay. Her Soul Gem was okay. However...

The shard falling right towards him was headed right to his hand. To his Soul Gem. He struggled to escape, to move his hand, heck, to summon a Blaster and deviate it, but nothing happened. It really was impossible to escape the Witches' deadly dance.

_i can't die here. i can't be a gaster for pap._

The shard fell down, like a guillotine, marking the blue one's fate.

* * *

" _Magical powers will make you strong._ " Kyubey's tail waved softly around, as he climbed up Papyrus' shoulder. " _You can save your friends, if you wish for it._ "

The sandstorm was blowing slightly. As the two headed towards the storm's core, Papyrus was weighing his options. A bright light shone down the barrier, but it didn't blind Papyrus too much.

"I... I AM NOT VERY SURE. SANS IS VERY STRONG, AND THE HUMAN..."

" _That is true, but the Witches they're fighting tonight are quite strong as well. Their chances of survival are about 25%._ "

"BUT..."

"...there's two witches! get ready, pal!..." Sans' voice echoed from within the core. Papyrus lifted his head.

" _They are having difficulties already. Come on, Papyrus. Make your wish and save your brother._ "

"...WHAT SHOULD I WISH FOR?"

" _Whatever you dream can become true. Although I do recommend you think of something quickly. They lack time._ "

"HM..."

Suddenly, Frisk's shrieks filled the air. "frisk!" Papyrus flinched.

"HELP THEM!"

" _Only you can, Papyrus. Come on, make the wish you'd give your life for!_ "

"I WILL, BUT YOU MUST HELP THEM! HERE IS THE WISH I MAKE TO YOU, SMALL STRANGE CREATURE!"

* * *

Sans should have died there.

The glowing bullet that deviated the shard shouldn't have been there. Sans knew this. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it, when he heard Frisk gasp out of shock.

Truly, when he saw his savior, his whole world collapsed as well. Immobile, he stared in panic as his little brother shot down the shards threatening both wounded Magis, as naturally as if he had done it his entire life.

His little brother wore a cute, knight-like outfit, and held between his gloved hands a rifle. Long before, before he knew the truth, he'd have thought his little brother looked adorable. Now, he couldn't move his eyes from the sphere-shaped gem encased onto his shoulder. His breathing got funny, and he could see the horror in Frisk's dark eyes too. The things he felt were mirrored in the human's soul.

It was _funny._ Sans, finally, found himself rejoicing in the irony of it all. He'd struggled for years to keep Kyubey away from Papyrus. It was just natural the creature would have taken advantage of that misstep he'd taken that night to force Pap into a contract.

It was _really funny_. those courageous mannerisms, Sans noticed, were just like Gaster's. That outfit was too much like Gaster's. It was just missing the lab coat. 

There was nothing he could do to go back. His brother was doomed, _just like Gaster, just like Frisk, just like himself_ , to perish. Maybe not in that silver desert. Maybe in a lava-filled labyrinth, or a time machine maze. But now, he knew he had been the most foolish.

Why?, the veteran magi asked himself, filled with dread.

Why did that furry demon have to destroy his little brother as well?

"...pap, what did you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffering Ensues x2


	11. Inevitabilis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't care... because if it's for you, I'll stay trapped in this endless maze... forever.

Papyrus was strong. Unlike Sans, he didn't depend on the weakened magic of someone who was dead.

Summoning rifles at an amazing speed, shooting back and forth at both Witches, their shrieks filling the air, while Frisk shielded Sans and herself with her magic. Sans, too shocked, didn't even notice the gap in Frisk's torso. His brother dodged almost every silver shard with ease, destroying both Witches without much trouble. It made sense, though. Both Frisk and Sans himself weren't at top form. Papyrus had just contracted. If he had such a huge potential...

Frisk didn't know what to make out of it. In fact, she was dumbstruck by it all. Papyrus, small innocent Papyrus, a Magi? How dirty could one be, Kyubey?

The Star Witch collapsed right on top of the crumbling Totem Witch. The movie slowly ended, the sand falling into the depths of the earth, as the last picture showed two human girls, holding hands as everything faded to black.

_We'll be always together, won't we?_

The dim lights of Snowdin shone far away. Both Frisk and Papyrus reverted back to their usual clothes, the human healing herself as Papyrus watched in worry, but Sans didn't. The eldest skeleton was covered in scratches, and shook slightly, his grip on his scythe tightening.

"frisk." Sans' voice was trembling. Papyrus glanced at him in worry, but said nothing. "can i ask you a favor, buddy?"

"Yes?"

"get pap away for a second."

Frisk nodded, grabbing the youngest one by the hand. "Let's go, Papyrus."

"UH, OKAY."

The human guided Papyrus away from the former battlefield, towards the nearby town. "It's way past your curfew, Papy."

"I DO NOT HAVE A CURFEW!"

"You know what I mean, Papyrus. You shouldn't be outside this late." Frisk didn't even look at him. "Did you just make your contract tonight?"

"YES! IN ORDER TO SAVE SANS, I, THE GRE—"

"Do you even know what you just did?" The human's words were cold, empty. "You sold your Soul to a demon. You gave away your life. You made a wish, and it will become true, but you were stupid and blind to think it wouldn't have consequences."

Frisk stopped as they reached the outskirts of the forest. Turning around, she faced Papyrus, whose usually cheerful smile was twisted into a confused look.

"Eventually, we'll all reach our final forms. And now you're doomed, too." Frisk slid her hands into her pants' pockets. "It'd have been a kinder fate if Sans and I died back then. We would have disappeared and that would have been all. But now..."

A bright flash burned deep within the forest, followed by countless others and a couple of rage-filled cries. Papyrus turned around, worried. "IS THAT..."

"Yes, that's probably Sans." Frisk bit her lower lip. "Sans struggled to keep you safe, you know. He killed Kyubey countless times just to keep him away from you."

"I... I DID NOT KNOW."

"Figures." The human sighed. "Let's go home already. Sans will be okay. He just needs some time."

The duo continued walking towards the skeletons' cottage. As soon as they got inside, Frisk headed straight for the kitchen, asking Papyrus if he wanted anything to eat. He shook his head lightly. Too many things to digest for a single day.

* * *

" _I still don't understand why you kept trying to maintain Papyrus away from us. May you enlighte—_ "

The Incubator was interrupted by the beam of deadly light going through his body. " **S h u t  u p .** "

" _I truly don't get it. Your magic is pretty formidable by its own. You're just burdening it by using your eldest sibling's._ " Another one peeked out from the shadows, tilting his head in a cutesy manner. " _Could it be that your fear of losing Papyrus is, in any way, related to the Gaster Experiments?_ "

"i said **S H U T  U P**!" Another couple Blasters appeared. Kyubey's body was shattered into a million pieces, only for yet another one to appear right behind Sans.

" _Your reaction leads me to believe so. Watching your sibling die must have affected you emotionally._ " The Incubator was interrupted by a swipe of Sans' scythe, splitting down his neck. A third one appeared on top of a tree. " _It would be great if you stopped destroying my spares. Gaster himself once said that—_ "

"how about you _stop_ talking about **M Y  B R O T H E R**?"

" _W.D. Gaster was a brilliant Magi. His wish helped overcome entropy. That was one selfless wish, unlike yours._ "

"you didn't give me much of a choice, you asshole." Sans paused, catching his breath. Using up that much magic in seconds was exhausting. "i hate you so much."

" _I don't understand why. We're just helping the diverse species that dwell within the universe._ "

"by hurting them." Sans's left eye flared a bright blue. The Incubator was thrown against another tree, and several bone-like knives went through his body with ease.

" _We're not hurting you. We do exactly what you do to livestock; in fact, us Incubators acknowledge you as sentient beings, something you fail to do to the food you raise._ "

"you trick us into contracting. you fail to treat our despair with proper care and treat our curiosity as foolishness."

" _We do not understand such feelings. Curiosity is too irrational, if it's just out of a whim, Sans. Gaster, unlike you, always put his head before his heart, and that's what made him an interesting Magi._ "

"you _murdered my brother! IS THAT IT? IS PAP JUST ANOTHER EXPERIMENT FOR YOU?!_ "

" _If that were the case, you would rather be worrying about yourself than your brother._ " The Incubator was shredded into small fragments after being crushed by a rather big bone, and yet another one appeared, scratching his head with his front paws. " _But Papyrus, as interesting of a subject he may be, is just another Magi. He'll, too, meet his end someda— seriously, Sans, this is bothersom— it is really pointless, you destroying my bo— stop it._ "

"get the fuck away. never talk to me again."

" _Are you sure you want that, Sans?_ "

" **G E T  A W A Y ! ! !** "

" _Very well. We won't bother you any longer. Just call us when you need to dispose of your Grief Seeds_." The remaining Incubator walked away, twirling his tail, leaving the skeleton to think as he breathed heavily.

Ages passed until he finally moved from his spot. His eye slowly faded back from blue to white, and he began to look around, calmer.

He had managed to burn open the forest. The ground was scorched, miserable remnants of burnt grass and melted snow covering it. The trees fashioned dark spots on their bark; one of them was even broken in half.

"dammit." Sans shook his head, ashamed, glancing at his Soul Gem. Wasting magic was his specialty, apparently, besides tiring himself physically and not being able to protect his family.

He slid his hands into the pockets of his sweater. The silver keys to his room tingled against his phone, the cold metal pressing itself against his ring.

Gaster wouldn't have been too proud of him. Not that it mattered much.

Gaster was dead anyways.


	12. Desiderium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her fate was bound to happen sooner or later. She was the strongest of all magical girls and she destoryed her greatest enemy. It's only natural she'd turn into the wickedest witch of them all.

_**sobbing could be heard.** _

"Come on, Sans. Don't be a crybaby."

"i'm not crying. i'm hungry."

"Did you read Pap his bedtime story yet?"

"yeah. i left it at a cliffhanger. he is bone-mad at me."

_**chuckles.** _

"Pfft... Nice pun, Sans. You could be a famous _bonedian_ when you grow up."

"huh? no, i wanna be just like you! smart and brave! terrible pun, by the way."

"Geez. I'm not that at all, you know that. (And that was the best pun ever, you dork)."

"shush! you know it's true! (worst pun ever. zero out of ten)."

_**i was so naive.** _

"Alright, alright. Want some fries? I think we can ask Mr. Grillby for some."

"oooh!"

"Okay, take my hand. Let's go, Sans. Maybe we can bring Pap something edible by tomorrow morning."

* * *

"where are we?" _**a maze.**_

"I don't know, Sans."

"i'm scared." _**i'm scared.**_

"It's okay to be. I'm scared as well. Stay close to me."

"it's confusing. there's too many colors."

"I think it's pretty, in a sens—WATCH OUT!!!"

_**a shuffling. my brother pushing me to the side. a gasp of pain.** _

"ugh... what...?"

"...What the hell...?"

"your... l-leg..."

"That's... N-nothing. C'mon, Sans. Let's get out of here."

_**a groan every time he pressed his leg to walk.** _

"but where's the door?"

" _There's no door. You must fight your way out of this Maze._ "

**_a soundless voice echoing in my head, soft steps over the marble floor._ **

"w-what?!"

"Shh, it's okay. ... Who are you?"

" _My name is Kyubey. I can make your wishes come true, but in exchange, you'll fight creatures like this: Witches. Are you up to the fate, W.D. Gaster, Sans?_ " **_liar._**

"Miracles don't exist."

" _That's true. We create an anomaly in order to make your dreams reality. You're free to choose, but selecting a wrong odd will probably end up in your deaths._ "

"Is what you're saying really true?" ** _no._**

" _Of course! Just make a contract with me and become a Magi!_ " ** _please don't be stupid._**

"... It's gonna be okay, Sans. I promise. We won't die." **_liar._**

"gas...?"

"Okay. I'll make a contract."

" _What is the wish that will make your powers shine? With your potential, it could be a lot._ "

"... Alright, think I got it. I wish to find something interesting enough to write my thesis." ** _he was so smart._**

"wait, are you serious?!"

"Yes—ugh!"

"g-gas?!"

" _Your wish has overcome entropy. Come, and raise yourself against the despair of the world!_ "

* * *

"Okay, take my hand. Let's go, Sans. Maybe we can bring Pap something edible by tomorr—guh!"

"b-big brother? are you okay?"

"...I'm back...?"

"what do you mean—hey, wait up!"

"This can't be. Time travels aren't... They can't..." **_it should have been obvious to me._**

" _An irregular. Time control. That's very interesting, if you ask me._ "

"...!"

"gaster?"

"...Sorry I worried you, Sans. Let's go to Grillby's."

"...aight."

* * *

"gas, where are you going this late?"

"Uh, grocery shopping?" **_stop lying to me._**

"it's three in the morning. stop lying to me." **_please don't lie to me._**

"... Alright, listen to me, Sans. I'm going out for a while, Sans. You're in charge of the house and Pap while I'm gone. Royal Scientist Stuff, alright?"

"i dunno, bro..."

"...okay, let's make a deal. You can have all the ketchup in there, but please. I have to go."

"...all the ketchup?" **_i was so stupid._**

"Yes. All of it."

"...i guess i can do that."

"Thanks, Sans."

"be careful, gaster."

* * *

"This is Layra. She's from the Surface World." ** _a human._**

"It is a pleasure."

"IS SHE A HUMAN?"

"bro, we gotta take her to the king." **_she's a demon._**

"Nah, she's staying with us. She'll help me with my research of the Souls."

"I hope we get along, Mr. Sans, Mr. Papyrus."

"ugh..."

"IT IS A PLEASURE, MISS!!!" **_naive._**

* * *

"where are you from, human?"

"I am a messenger from a human kingdom above. I send messages to other kingdoms, this time, to the Monster King. Asgore, is that not right?" **_an assassin._**

"what message?"

"Oh, Mr. Sans. Hehe~ Only he may know." **_murderer._**

"how is your kingdom?"

"Certainly more chaste than this one! It is full of life, too, but we are not as close with each other, even since we learned the king's only child had died..."

"the king's child?" **_a murderer too._**

"Their name was Chara. As in 'Chart'. They fell down, and years later we came to learn a monster had murdered them!"

"... your kingdom killed prince asriel?"

"That monster was your prince?" **_this world wasn't ready for him._**

"... history says chara was adopted by the king and queen. he died of sickness."

"That... that doesn't explain why he was carrying their dead body."

"chara's death wish was to rest on the flowers in the center of their kingdom. asriel tried to make that true...and you're saying you guys killed him?" **_heartless bastards._**

"We didn't... We didn't know."

"well, that's pretty obvious. you didn't even bother asking."

* * *

"gas, are you time-traveling?"

"...Y-you're imagining things, Sans. Go to sleep, it's late." **_he was bad at lying._**

"i knew it. you _are_ time-traveling. why didn't you tell me?"

"Sans, you—"

"you made a contract with kyubey, didn't you? that human probably did too." ** _i was so foolish._**

"...I thought you hadn't met him—"

"i saw you and the human talking to him. and then, he came to me. he told me what he could do."

"You're really smart, Sans. How did you figure the time-travels, though?"

"i keep feeling these déjà vu constantly. like i've felt this before. and pap doesn't say it, but he gets tenser when it happens." **_he broke the universe. can't let that happen again._**

"So it has effects on others..." **_cynical._**

"stop scribbling that! you're messing with something dangerous, bro."

"It's the thing I wished for. I don't mind if it's dangerous." ** _careless._**

"...gas."

"I'll tell you what. You should come with Layra and me to a Witch Hunt. Then, you can decide if my wish was worth it or not."

* * *

"G-gaster, this one's too—guh!" **_a slashing._**

"Layra!" **_a roar._**

"bro, i'll help you!"

"No, you stay back there, Sans! Here, Layra." ** _a shield, a shuffling. a soft gasping._**

"What a bother... W-with those claws, it's impossible to get close..."

"... Layra, can you shield me for a second?"

"Alright." **_blasters charging._**

"Here come the blas—" ** _a bone-crushing feeling._**

"g-gas!"

"SANS!"

"...gas..."

"STUPID WITCH! HOW DARE YOU!!!"

"Gaster, retreat! Don't come close to her!

"Never! Look at what she did to Sans! I _refuse_ to give up!"

"GASTER, COME BACK!"

"g-gas—"

"...!"

_**crystal shattering.** _

"gas!!!! miss... miss layra!!!!!"

_**please wake up.** _

* * *

" _Sans. Make a contract with me. Now, hurry!_ "

"...gas... h-he's dead..."

"The Witch will kill you if you don't fight. You have the power to prevent it. Stay determined, Sans."

...

**_a wish._ **

"i dont want to lose pap too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like this chapter's format? please tell me your opinion.


	13. Cor destructum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? Even if you were going to get killed all along? It wasn't worth saving me. If you're not alive. I want you back!

"...that's enough, Sans."

The bartender took away the half-full glass of alcohol from the counter, as the skeleton groaned. The keys to the small, crowded bar tingled inside his pocket.

"give it back..." Sans struggled to sit upwards, trying to catch the cup again before collapsing onto the table. "grillbs..."

"You can spend the night at my place, but I won't let you drink anything else. ...C'mon. It's closing time anyways."

"give it back..." the skeleton kept mumbling nonsense, even as the fire monster picked him up from his chair, carrying him through the backdoor into his house.

It wasn't much, but it was enough. Just a bed, a couch, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. With a younger sister studying in the Hotlands, he didn't need anything else. Grillby slowly placed the skeleton on the bed, the kid growling softly.

"you can't understand... how this feels..." Sans muttered. The bartender said nothing, glancing at the ring on his boney finger as the skeleton slowly drifted off to sleep.

"What did you even get into this time, Sans..." Grillby sighed.

He still remembered the time Gaster, his closest colleague from college, had told him what he was. What he could do now. What he had wished for. He still remembered the look on Sans' face when he stumbled into the bar the night after Gaster disappeared, desperately looking for Grillby, hoping he'd know what to do—

But Grillby couldn't bring Gaster back, not when he was no more than a pile of dust falling apart on Sans' small hands, dirtying his newly-obtained ring. Between the dust, broken-up silver crystals, shards so small they would never be fixable again.

Grillby shook his head, turning off the lights. He'd take Sans home the next day, calmly, after tearing out from him what had driven him to his bar.

He had only drunk like that when Gaster died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short (extra) chapter. sort of a link.


	14. Nux Walpurgis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't rely on anyone anymore! I don't care if no one understands! I'll destroy every last witch by myself if I have to! And this time...I'll defeat Walpurgisnacht...once and for all!

"i'm sorry."

Frisk opened the main door, a few hours after dawn on the surface, to a sleepy Sans and a worried Grillby.

She smiled gently. "Come get some rest, Sans. Pap is making breakfast.

The skeleton stumbled inside sluggishly, after holding Frisk into a tight hug. The human glanced at Grillby, frowning.

"Thanks for watching over Sans, Grillby."

"...It's nothing."

"I'm serious. Thank you."

"He's beyond salvation, anyways." Grillby wasn't always too emotional. In fact, Frisk could say he was rather calm. But the way he had said that meant something entirely different. "That ring..."

Frisk nodded silently. "...He's an idiot."

Grillby nodded. "He doesn't mean it."

"Yeah, I know that..."

"...Please take care of him. I can't help him much, but you..."

"I promise."

_So don't make promises you can't keep.  
_

"Thank you." _  
_

* * *

"Okay, listen up!"

Sans yawned, trying to pay attention as the human spoke. He glanced at Papyrus, a sharp dread filling him. The younger skeleton was doing his best to keep up with Frisk's explanation.

Rough drawings of a huge, mechanical Witch destroying a city on the Surface. Sketches of her Familiars, mathematical calculations and hypothesis covered the table.

Over a picture, written in red marker with Frisk's handwritting, was a name.

"This is Walpurgisnatch. A conglomerate-type Witch. They are formed by an accumulation of Witches in a single place; they fuse together, creating a Witch so wickedly powerful, her sole appearance would cause hundreds of deaths. Usually, it's only one each year, but this would be the Underground's first, if the records in the Librarby are correct."

"HUMAN!!! HAVE YOU SEEN ONE OF THOSE IN PERSON?"

"Yes. It was extremely powerful, and I barely made it out."

"BUT IF YOU COULD, THEN I, THE GR-"

"It isn't that easy, Pap." She passed a clean picture of the disaster zone after the Witch had destroyed a city. A black/white picture of wreckage and rain. There were a couple bodies spotting the earth. "One Magi alone could never defeat such a creature. Even with a Magi Duo, it would be extremely difficult."

"...kid, how many of you fought against that thing?"

"We were about...five." Frisk glanced downwards, grimly, before continuing. "Only I made it."

 _Three died and one ended up worse than dead_. But Frisk wasn't going to say that.

A tense silence overcame the room. "when's this thing coming to town?"

"According to Kyubey, the Witch will appear in about two months."

"TWO MONTHS..."

"Yes. That means we have to do our best in order to beat it! We _must_ be prepared! Understood?"

"yeah."

"YES!"

* * *

"kid, can i talk to you for a sec?"

The strange bookshelf maze was calm, the only sounds their footsteps. Papyrus walked up ahead, his cape floating as he shot down bookworm familiars. Sans and Frisk watched him from afar, shooting once in a while familiars before Pap became overwhelmed by them.

"What troubles you, Sans?"

"i... wanna ask you something." The skeleton shuffled around, uncomfortable. "what was your wish?"

Frisk stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "Do you really want to know that?"

"yeah."

"...I asked for determination."

"huh?"

"I asked to be determined enough to survive. That's all you need to know."

"oh. okay." Sans paused, awkwardly looking forward, and then glanced at Frisk once more.

"What was your wish, Sans?

"well, it was kind of-"

"SANS!!! I FOUND THE WITCH!!!"

"We better get going. I guess you can tell me later." The human breathed deeply, as the skeleton nodded. The duo headed towards Papyrus, getting ready.

The Librarian Witch, IRENE, sat between two books. It looked like a rather small child, reading peacefully to her bookworms, amongst the wood and paperback copies of novels written in Witch runes. If things went okay, then it shouldn't be too much of a problem...

Frisk swept her blade against the bookshelf, alerting the Familiars, and the battle began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortish chapter. been sick this week, my creativity has been really low. i was trying to make this longer but i guess this is the best i can do for now. i'll make it up in upcoming chapters.


	15. Sagitta Luminis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone ever tells me it's a mistake to have hope, I'll just tell them they're wrong, and I'll keep telling them until they believe; no matter how many times it takes.

Sans' basement was small, cold and humid, so Frisk was indeed not shocked when he came back from upstairs with the huge blanket and two cups filled with liquid. He passed one to Frisk and the two sat down on the cupboard, wrapping themselves with the soft cloth.

"Thanks," the human said, glancing at her cup. It was filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows. She took a sip at it. _Nice_ , she thought. Maybe Sans himself prepared it. "So why did you call me down here? What's all this?"

"this is my lab thingie. and uh... you wanted to know my wish." Sans opened his arms, signaling towards it all.

"Oh, that's right." Frisk nodded. "You have time for a lab?"

"pal, time is all i have." The skeleton smirked, and then continued. "when i was a child, we were three siblings, kid. not two."

Sans bitterly looked at his hands. The cup of ketchup he was holding was almost empty already.

"so we were three. gas, pap and me. gas was the eldest one, and he struggled to keep us on float. i wanted to help him but he was so stubborn and wouldn't let me." He paused, catching his breath. "so one day, gas and i got into a witch's maze."

"Just like that?"

"yeah. uh... so gaster made a contract. i knew it was wrong. i shouldn't have let him, but it doesn't matter anymore?"

"It's okay, Sans." Frisk rubbed his hand slowly. The warm blanket covering the two kept them close and calm.

"s-so gaster's magic was time-travel. he could stop time at will and even go back. he used that as a thesis subject and became the royal scientist. he even let me help." The skeleton smiled. "we weren't struggling anymore and we moved here from the capital."

"I thought you had appeared one day."

"i wish it were that easy. even pap thinks that way. but after gas became a magi, a human fell down here and gas took her in. she was a huge mess. i don't really remember much of her, but she came from a kingdom above."

Frisk tensed up, but said nothing. "So what?"

"well, they kind of died because of me. i... i was there, trying to help with a witch hunt, but they ended getting slashed up because of me." Sans smirked, tears threatening to spill out. "get it? cuz she was a demon witch with _huge_ claws. _slashin'_. get itttt?"

The human hugged the skeleton carefully. "...Sans, what happened next?"

"well i... i contracted? i-i don't really remember much of it. i just remember feeling dizzy and well... getting home the next day. pap didn't remember a thing about those two, neither did anyone else."

"That's insane."

"that human had wished for non-magical beings to forget about her and those involved in her death. don't ask me why, it had something to do with her kingdom or something? but since i became a magi, i remembered it. it's funny. once you get one back, the memories won't stop flooding in... haha. it sucks so bad."

"I know how you feel, Sans."

"really? you do? i doubt so. i don't think you can understand how this felt. i even began thinking... i began thinking i made him up. but kyubey knew him. and my magic--well part of it is based on his and then _YOU_ appeared and i just--"

"Sans, trust me, I do." Her hands held his shaking bones tightly, as if she might've lost him right there. "But I promise. It's gonna be alright. I know that. Even if you lose hope, you have to stay determined."

Sans sighed, his eternal smile fading just for a moment. "look at me, buddy. i don't have a reason to have hope."

"Yes you do. You have Pap, you have your wish. A miracle came true thanks to your hope. Only you could've made that happen. Believe in yourself, Sans. Things are going to be okay."

"nice joke right there."

"I'm serious, Sans. I won't let your wish end in despair. We're Magis after all! We make miracles happen."

* * *

" _Your friends are going to be angry at you, Papyrus._ "

Kyubey's voice echoed inside of Papyrus' thoughts, as he followed the trail of a Familiar that had gone astray.

"I WANT TO TRAIN BY MYSELF! I WILL BE AS STRONG AS SANS!", the skeleton responded, walking forward.

" _Well, do what you might. It is not my duty to stop you. I should warn you though, what you're following is still very dangerous for a rookie._ "

"I CAN DO THIS!"

" _Good luck, Papyrus._ "

"THANKS, KYUBEY!"

As Papyrus entered the alley near the Inn, the Familiar's barrier appeared, and he switched into his Magi Outfit. The rifle felt light on his hand, and he began shooting at the winged fly. It reacted slowly to his attacks, so it was an _easy shot_.

Papyrus chuckled mentally. Sans would find it very funny.

However, as soon as the maze began fading away, another one overcame it. It was strange, like clockwork, and he felt lost.

But he wouldn't hesitate. Not now. It didn't matter that his Soul Gem was a little bit dirty. It would be his very first Witch by himself. If Sans could, then he could too.

He jumped forward into the maze.

* * *

Pap hadn't returned yet.

Where could he be?

Not... Not dead.

He wasn't dead. He probably was just lost or playing with the children somewhere.

Pap had to be somewhere near.

"frisk, i'm gonna go lookin' for papyrus. you wait right here."

"Are you sure? Should I go with you, Sans?

"nah, it's fine. he's most likely playing somewhere. i better take him a coat, though."

The heavy wool felt wrong on his hands as he searched the town. He was sneaking into that old playground Pap loved to hide in when suddenly, Sans' Soul Gem began beaming in alert.

 _a witch?_ , he thought. _it can't be._ There weren't any Witches near Snowdin the previous night, it didn't make any--

But it did.

" _frisk,_ " he called, using Kyubey as their messenger, " _come quick._ "

" _What happened? I thought--_ "

" _i think i found pap._ " His voice sounded cold, grim and mostly worried. " _there's this witch maze behind the inn..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....get it?  
>  easy shot?  
> because pap's weapon is a rifle  
> no?  
> also the title? arrow of light? easy shot?????? no????????  
> ok :((((


	16. Amicae carae meae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re too kind. Remember this and take it to heart: kindness sometimes leads to even greater tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Kneel and suffer.

Sans wandered alone within the clockwork maze, calling out to his brother.

"papyrus!"

"pap, where are you?"

He'd tried talking to him through Kyubey, to no avail. And there was no way in _hell_ he was going to call that furry little shit again.

So he kept walking. Up and down, inside the endless maze, he searched. He often found himself in the starting position, but never actually managed to find the younger skeleton.

The maze gave him the chills. It was strange, made everything inside it look like a rough sketch, besides himself; it looked like the inside of a clock, and the only way towards the witch was climbing the tower, avoiding being crushed by the ballet shoes and ribbons that swirled throughout the machinery. It was too much like Gaster, like Miss Layra, and it scared him a little. The ticking of the clock above unnerved him.

He paused, taking impulse towards the next floor, and he jumped. The steel surface of the gear he'd landed on was polished, like a mirror, and there he saw his reflection. He looked so clean and dream-like. He scoffed in annoyance, pulling his hood up. Maybe that way he wouldn't have to glance at his tired eyesockets and his fake smile.

Why had he even told that to Frisk? He had no idea, but somehow, he trusted the kid. It was almost insane — as if maybe Gaster had been reborn in her. But at the same time, she was nothing like him. She was passionate, emotional, nice and reserved; she never once bothered Sans with her problems, which worried him, but he hadn't the courage to ask. Gaster, in that sense, had been just like her.

"Sans!" He heard from afar. Speak of the devil. Turning to the floor underneath him, he saw a blur of red heading towards him, tackling him in a hug. "Why didn't you wait for me?! I was so worried!"

"you took too long, kid."

"Are you kidding me?! You could've died, Sans!" Frisk was hysteric. Her huge, dark eyes were shiny, filled with tears. Sans found it funny that the maze's design made her look more cartoonish, cuter even, her huge tears glowing like the weird cartoons Alphys had once insisted in showing him. "Don't do that again!!!"

"...i'm sorry."

* * *

The Ballet Witch awaited on top of her clockwork palace. Protected there, the dangers outside would never reach her. The slow tick-tock of the silver clock filled her with a sense of integrity and calmness, the endless teal sky expanded itself around the mechanical whirs, and nothing could ever hurt her.

There was someone there, of course, trapped within ribbons and slowly being crushed by her dancing, rhythmically synced to the slow melody that played on the back of the room, but he wasn't dangerous. He had soon lost the strength to fight, and his magic was slowly running out, as he foolishly continued to summon weapons to fire against her. She was untouchable, perfect, immaculate.

Except by the obvious fact that she deserved death. She had been a murderer.

It was her fault that her friend had died it was her fault that everyone had died it was her fault her fault her fault her—

The ghost-like familiar hugged her, cleaning her star-shaped tears. It was comforting to be granted forgiveness.

But still, what about the genocide she'd inflicted on everyone? The image of the king she'd been destined to fight appeared on her mind, and a cry of misery escaped her slender lips. She was a true demon a worthless cursed child

_Clang._

"papyrus!" A familiar voice cried. Could it be a child she'd murdered? Could it be her executioner, covered in blue and white, putting her at peace?

Drawn with a traditional inking style, he shifted his scythe into a menacing pose. Behind him, another child clad in vibrant red lifted her sword. The Witch couldn't believe her eyes. Had the sword just turned into lots of daggers?

"Papyrus, hang on!"

"SANS, HUMAN..." Her prisoner cried out. The witch laughed.

_The only beauty here is me. They can't reach this perfection._

The Ballet Witch was made of watercolors and delicately drawn. Her navy, shiny tutu waved around the wind, and around her spider-like legs were six ballet shoes, and her hands were so precious, waving around the blue ribbons that floated everywhere.

But the children underneath were model-like. The red one was gorgeous, with princess-like factions that belonged to royalty, her red dress so regal and her stockings so luring and her shiny shoes just beautiful. Just like her chestnut hair and dark eyes and soft skin. And the blue one was mysterious, with that white hood and shiny bones and was that eye glowing blue before? It was mystical an—

The light beam penetrated the Witch's body. A heart-shattering scream filled the air. The red one nodded, but the blue one...

Could bones even get pale?

Was he staring at her? The Witch felt uncomfortable for a moment. What happened? The blazing guns charging slowly melted away.

"it-it can't be."

"Sans?! What are you doing?"

"miss?" The skeleton slowly staggered towards the Witch. Shock was clear on his eyesockets. "m-miss... miss layra?"

The name clicked onto the Witch's memories, but from where? She couldn't say. That enraged her. Her memory was perfect! How could she not remember that?!

So the Witch roared once more, and thousands of ribbons floated in the air. The Ghost Familiar was sent to his duty, and he laughed, heading towards the intruders. 

"Sans! Watch out!"

Frisk's voice echoed inside Sans' head. By instinct, he moved, avoiding the countless ribbons trying to entrap him, but nothing really made sense inside his head.

Why? Why was that Witch so much like Layra? Why—was that a Familiar shaped in the image of Gaster? What the hell was going on?!

Suddenly, Sans felt a hand on the back of his cloak. He flinched, swiping his scythe towards it, but stopped at Frisk's shout.

"Sans, it's me! It's Frisk!"

He blinked in confusion, slowly registering the human's face. "...frisk?"

"What happened?" Frisk's knives cut the air around them, keeping the Gaster Familiar away, but Sans just stared, shocked, at both it and the Witch. "We're battling a Witch, Sans! You can't just—ugh—just stop fighting for a moment!"

"that witch...! frisk! wait, don't kill them!"

"What?! Your _brother's_ life depends on this!"

"i-i know but— this doesn't make any sense! where do witches come from?!"

"Why do you suddenly care?! Just help me with this!"

But that look in her eyes hid something.

Sans' left eye glowed blue once more. Moving his hand, Frisk found herself suddenly slammed against the floor.

"is it true?! do witches come from magis?!"

"Sans, this is not the time for this!"

" **I S I T T R U E** ?" His eyes had lost the lights that were Sans' trademark.

"S-SANS, CAREFUL!!!" Papyrus' voice shrieked.

By the time he saw the ballet shoe it was too late. His leg was crushed by the Familiar, and he cried out in pain. "gh!"

"Sans!" The Gaster held down a laughter as Frisk rushed towards him.

"it's nothing!" Sans struggled to stand up, his leg slowly fixing up as he applied magic on it. _that's not gaster, but the witch..._ "tell me the truth!"

"This isn't the time!" The kid stabbed another falling ballet shoe, letting it fade into ashes.

"so you pretend i just kill someone i used to know?!"

"We don't have a choice, Sans! Why don't you understand?! Papyrus is in risk here! Everyone is!"

"SANS! I-I AM SORRY!" Pap's voice softly echoed through the chaos. "BUT PLEASE DON'T FIGHT THE HUMAN..."

"dammit..." Sans grunted, frowning. "alright. i'll fight!"

Frisk nodded. "Good."

And they both drifted off towards the Witch.

* * *

The maze faded around the three Magi, the warm lights of Snowdin burning brightly.

"is it true then? human."

Frisk stared at her shoes, not having transformed back yet. The cold night was pinching her bare arms, where the bandages didn't cover, but she didn't mind much.

"I couldn't bear telling you the truth." Her eyes glimmered for a second. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"you're 'sorry'. oh i get it. you just wanted us to turn into witches so you could kill us."

"N-no, Sans! It's just..."

"just what?!" His scythe was dangerously close to her neck. From behind, Papyrus watched in fear and worry.

"Nobody... Nobody ever believed me before." The child bit her lip, shaking. She looked like a tiny leaf about to be torn from her branch by the wind. "And when they did...they just turned faster."

Sans, luckily, seemed to believe this. "how... how does one turn?"

"when your Soul Gem is corrupted...it-it turns into a Grief Seed. Your body is just a shell after all... S-so..." The child gulped. "Despair is dangerous."

It made sense, sadly. Sans' grip on his weapon tightened. "is this a cruel joke?"

"I-I wish it were." The human sniffed, transforming back into her clothes. "But if you don't believe me, I don't... Blame you."

But suddenly, Papyrus voice whispered, weak, calling for his brother, as he collapsed. "SANS..."

"Pap?"

"papyrus, what's wrong?"

Instantly, the other Magis turned around, hurrying towards the fallen one.

"what's going on?! kid? answer me!"

"I don't know! Wait—" Her eyes widened. Just how much magic had Papyrus wasted?! His Soul Gem was terribly wounded up! She turned to Sans, fear visible in her expression. "Where's the Grief Seed?!"

And then it sank within Sans's head. The world began collapsing around him. _no. i must... save him!_ "i—i don't know! uh... it must be close, i'll look for it!"

"Hurry, we don't have much time left!"

Sans stood up, his eyes vacant as he looked around for the fallen Grief Seed. He quickly drifted away from the group, leaving the remaining Magis alone. Snow began falling once more. How? There wasn't weather underground. It made no sense.

"HUMAN...?"

"Yes, Papyrus?!"

"IT HURTS—NYEH!" The skeleton squirmed in pain. His Soul Gem no longer shone, replaced with colors darker than the night sky.

"Please, hold on! You have to resist..." Frisk felt the tears threatening to spill out. "Sans is probably on his way back now...!"

"HUMAN, I... BELIEVE IN YOU!" The child held Papyrus' hands tightly, shaking. It was then when she noticed how humid his skull was. Was it because of the snow? She doubted so. "SO PLEASE, IF WHAT... YOU SAY IS TRUE... END ME BEFORE I TURN INTO THAT...!"

"E-end you...?" Frisk panicked. _No. Not again! I don't want to see my friends die again!_

**But there was nothing she could do, so she summoned her weapon out in the darkened night. [A]** **/** _But she refused, calling out Sans' name in the darkened night. [B]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It is your choice, reader.  
> * Choose [A], and Papyrus will die.  
> * Choose [B], and he will survive.  
> * But.  
> * Not everything that shines is gold.  
> * :)
> 
> * Choose.  
> * But do so wisely.


	17. sans mon frère, je ne suis rien. [B]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's awful! This isn't right... it's horrible! I don't want this! I can't take it anymore!

"HUMAN...?"

"Yes, Papyrus?!"

"IT HURTS—NYEH!" The skeleton squirmed in pain. His Soul Gem no longer shone, replaced with colors darker than the night sky.

"Please, hold on! You have to resist..." Frisk felt the tears threatening to spill out. "Sans is probably on his way back now...!"

"HUMAN, I... BELIEVE IN YOU!" The child held Papyrus' hands tightly, shaking. It was then when she noticed how humid his skull was. Was it because of the snow? She doubted so. "SO PLEASE, IF WHAT... YOU SAY IS TRUE... END ME BEFORE I TURN INTO THAT...!"

"E-end you...?" Frisk panicked. _No. Not again! I don't want to see my friends die again!_

_But she refused, calling out Sans' name in the darkened night. [B]_

*** It was your choice.**

*** :)**

—

By the time Sans arrived it was too late.

He'd searched for the Grief seed all over the ground, hands trembling in fear. Where could it be? He had no idea. Usually, it landed close to the Magi, but this time it had spread away. What a bad time to do so, too. And between the snow, he couldn't tell if it was going to be black or white. Did the color have any relation to what Frisk had said? He'd rather not know.

It was a lot to process. Maybe, he hoped, Frisk was mistaken. Maybe that wasn't really Miss Layra, the child he'd just killed. Maybe Papyrus wasn't really in danger of becoming a Witch.

He held onto his hopes.

But there was nothing to hold onto. He knew that. And still...

There it was. The Grief Seed laid on top of a snow-caked rock. He quickly grabbed it, and as he walked back to his friends, he inspected it.

It was black. The ballet design covering it was eerily familiar, and on its top rested a cyan crystal star.

It was so much like Miss Layra.

If it really was true what Frisk said...

Then he better hurried.

"SANS!"

Frisk's voice rang through the air, filling it with tension. Sans immediately began running towards it.

"frisk!"

His breathing was weak and rapid. And even as he ran, he knew it was too late.

He heard a shattering and he was blown back, against a tree, as the forest shook away from Papyrus' body. He saw Frisk being thrown back, but she was smarter, burying her weapon on the fresh snow and holding onto it. 

His eyesockets only saw, during that moment, how Papyrus turned into the one creature he wouldn't be able to hunt down.

And as the world changed around him, he heard Frisk crying once more, a shriek drowned by sobs.

"PAPYRUS!!!"

 

 

The duo stumbled home.

It was too quiet.

When she had pulled him out of the barrier, Frisk hadn't even uttered out a word. 

Neither had Sans.

The world seemed too empty.

 

 

 

 

 

The duo reached home.

But was it even a home now?

It was cold and it reeked of pasta.

Sans felt the tears seeping out, but he did not care.

He barely felt anything.

Papyrus, on the other hand, had probably felt a lot of pain.

"You know we'll have to fight him eventually," Frisk mutters, glancing downwards. Her voice cracks mid-sentence.

Sans does not answer. He only shakes his head, slightly. _no._

Frisk understands.

"how many... how many have you seen turn?"

"...I lost count..." She is shaking, Sans notices. "The first one was my best friend. I...I barely remember them."

"...frisk, answer me this, please..." he pleaded. "is there a way back?"

She does not say a word.

"frisk, i-i beg you."

"They... they either turn, or...you kill them before they do." The human looked straight into Sans' eyesockets. Her dark eyes were glassy and her cheeks were covered in tears. Sans found it curious how humans turned all red when crying. "I-I was going to... to kill him, he asked me to but I couldn't I couldn't I'm so sorry!"

Sans sighs. "it's...not your fault, kid."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a while, Sans is back with two cups of chocolate.

They're cold, but Frisk appreciates it anyway.

They sip the sweet liquid from them.

Frisk's cup says Papyrus on it.

It is car-themed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I need to keep going."

Frisk suddenly says, out loud. Sans turns around towards her.

"where?"

"Out of here. Up."

"why?"

"If I don't keep moving, I will die. I will feel pain, like I am right here. I don't... want to feel pain anymore."

"...okay."

 

 

 

 

 

The next day.

 

Frisk was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the most voted, both here and on wattpad, was option b.  
> option a, murdering papyrus, was better.  
> because here, they'll have to kill papyrus later.  
> in a different shape.  
> and i'm not sure of how they will manage to do so.  
> and it will be sadder.  
> killing papyrus now would end up sans faster, too. so less tragedy.  
> but that's okay.  
> just remember: in this world, it's kill or be killed.


	18. Serena ira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna screw anyone over or take anyone for granted. And I won't associate with anyone who does. I don't need anyone's thanks. I'll be the only magical girl who doesn't use her magic for herself.

Waterfall sucked.

Frisk huffed, wiping away the twentieth drop of water that had fallen from the ceiling onto her forehead. Her whole body was covered in the tiniest mist, dampening her now heavy wool sweater.

She had left Snowdin a few days ago. Now, she kept walking forward, hunting Witches only when necessary, resting only when necessary. Obviously, this would take a toll on her body eventually, but she didn't care much.

She had to keep moving. And it was then when she found a greater motivation to do so, but we'll get to that in a moment. For now, let's continue.

On that moment, Frisk was silently walking through a bridge. The waterfall that fell from above crashed close to where she was, and after resting for a moment within a small pond, it fell again, deep into the darkness underneath.

Frisk could relate to that.

She sometimes heard rustling behind her, but when she turned around, there was nobody there. A ghost, she imagined, goosebumps covering her body. If there was something that scared Frisk, it was _definitely_ ghosts. What if a ghost was stalking her, attempting to kill her? Or worse, possess her? She didn't want to find out.

"Is anyone there?"

No one answered.

There was a giant bush on the next room. She saw the door on the other side, and there was another road above her. She couldn't see much of it though, besides some pillars.

But as she walked through the bush she heard a sharp, metallic clank and she froze, her short height allowing her to hide underneath the tall grass.

A moment passed before a voice softly echoed through the room. It came from the road above, and it was strikingly feminine, although distorted by what she supposed was metal: probably an armor.

"He's late..." the voice said, worriedly.

Frisk didn't dare move. She was frozen, paralyzed for a few minutes, until she heard no more sounds. And she stepped forward carefully. Not carefully enough, though, as she alerted the other person of her presence. Quick, heavy steps headed towards the ledge, and Frisk managed to get a glimpse of the _threat_ : a heavily armored person, a crimson ponytail flowing against the soft underground breeze, and a shining blue spear pointed towards her.

But after a moment, the spear vanished, and the soldier finally left for good. Frisk sighed, relieved, when suddenly, a squeaky voice by her side shrieked.

"Yo, did you _see_ the way she was staring at you?!" It was a small monster child, though he was probably your age. It surprised Frisk: what was he doing here at that hour?

"You shouldn't b-"

"That was _AWESOME_!!!"

* * *

Eventually, she continued walking, her every step echoing in the darkness with a marked _splosh_. Now that someone was actively trying to hunt her down, she had to hurry even more. The kid from before had gone ahead, trying to catch another sight of Undyne (as he had called her, dreamy eyes glistening). Frisk smiled at the thought. He was so naive.

As she headed towards the end of the caves, she noticed the small shiny gems incrusted onto the ceiling, from which the water flowed; they glistened like the stars from the surface. Nostalgia filled Frisk, followed by repulsion.She stopped just for a moment before continuing.

_The lake must be above us._

She shook away those thoughts, swallowing the puke that threatened to escape. There was no use in living in the past. Her father, the kingdom, her friends, Sans, Papyrus... They were better left away from her.

Suddenly, she heard rushing from behind her. She quickly turned around, gazing into the darkness. Her heartbeat increased, but as she saw nothing but black, she calmed down, and continued walking forward.

The next room was a puzzle. Frisk had already encountered tons of them in both Snowdin and the Ruins, so she'd a bit of experience on the matter. Frisk found it funny, how a human-hunting tactic had grown into a lovely tradition. This particular puzzle, however...was already solved? The lily pads were already lined up across the gap cutting the road. _How curious_ , Frisk thought. Carefully, she stepped over them, and after seeing if it could support her weight, she continued to the other side of the small river, and into the next room.

But the puzzle on that one was completed as well...?

"Someone must've passed before I did..." Frisk muttered. She decided to not think about it and continued, alert.Maybe it had been that knight from before.

The starry ceiling above in that room was even brighter than the others, and the Magi found it rather calming. But she had no time to spare. She needed to get out of that place. The sooner, the better.

Wouldn't that be great?

The sooner, the better.

And then she had a spear launched towards her and hitting her arm, as she crossed a bridge towards safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. had a week full of tests.  
> welcome undyne.
> 
> this chapter feels weird, but there's nothing more i can do to it. sorry.


	19. mada dame yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're right. I'm not a magical girl or a witch. She is as sacred as a god and I pulled her from heaven. So if you want to know what I've become, I suppose, if anything, you could call me a demon now.

_Run._

The child urged Frisk to keep moving, as she sprinted away from the magical spears headed towards her. She did not know their origin, nor their reason to be, but as she ran, she felt guided by them, following the route marked by the golden flowers with striking accuracy. The spear that had buried itself on her right arm had faded away a moment ago, and now, a crimson liquid streamed down from the wound. She only felt a soft sting, but she knew it was bad. Nothing that magic couldn't fix, but it'd take some time.

 _Hurry, Frisk_ , the child insisted, their voice echoing inside Frisk's minds.

'Who the hell are you?!' The magi demanded as a thought. A spear whipped by her cheek, cutting a chunk of brown hair and ripping off a bit of skin from her face. The Magi winced, but continued running, glancing back and catching a glimpse of stark yellow eyes.

 _This way_. A bush of tall grass glimmered in Frisk's eyes, blooming golden, and instinctively, she sprinted towards it.

'Why are you helping me?' Frisk asked within her head, shaking underneath the grass. The child didn't reply, kneeling next to her. The armored monster approached her, the metallic steps echoing against the rocky ground, and the human held her breath, but it seemed, as spears flew around the air, that she was invisible to her.

"Dammit. Stupid human..." The monster growled, annoyed, as she walked away into the next room. Frisk sighed, relieved, and the mysterious child smiled.

_Heal your wounds. Frisk._

The thought (maybe that would be a proper term) had the looks of a young child. Maybe younger than her, about ten years old, and they looked quite alike; it even was the same shade of hair. For a moment, Frisk thought she was imagining a younger herself, but for some reason, it felt like it wasn't her own person at all. Numbly, she placed her Soul Gem next to her wound, and the red gem glistened as the blood ceased its flow. "I don't understand", Frisk whispered. The child didn't answer, blinking away from sight as another rustling within the bush startled them.

"Yo, are you okay? I heard the fight and rushed here, dude!"

Frisk quickly turned around, facing (yet again) the yellow monster child glancing at her now healed arm. He seemed worried. She didn't need him to.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry!" Frisk smiled gently. The kid seemed to calm down with this answer.

"Yo... Undyne is so cool! I wonder who she was fightin'!" The kid absolutely adored the monster hunting Frisk down. "She works all day and night! I think not everyone knows about that, tho... But YO! She always does her best to protect us!"

"Really?" How noble. A hero of justice... Just like the one she once wanted to be. "She sounds really great."

"Yup! She is!"

 _Undying_. The child muttered once more, nowhere in sight. _She sounds powerful, and very determined, if I must say so. Be careful, Frisk._

Frisk huffed. 'I know'. "You want to see her, right?"

"Yeah!!!" The kid's eyes shone bright in excitement.

"I'm looking for her too," the Magi lied. "Wanna search with me?"

"Y-yes!!!!"

—

Undyne sat down for a moment, tiredly taking off her helmet. Her armor was often impractical for chasing enemies, and this one was particularly sneaky. A human, none the other. For chases like this, her Magi outfit would be better. Just a puffy skirt, a nice armor... With a giant spear...

But she didn't want to waste magic. Undyne scoffed at the ring hidden underneath her iron gloves. It probably was getting dirtier with every spear she threw away at the human. Even with her magical capacity, she didn't want to lose energy so carelessly.

"Just one more Soul..." She huffed, putting on her helmet once again, and she stood up, continuing her search for the key to monsterkind's freedom.

—

The key to monsterkind's freedom was soaking wet.

Rain poured down from the ceiling, crashing against her clothes. There weren't any umbrellas nearby, nor anywhere to take shelter until it passed.  So she just kept walking, struggling to see underneath the rain.

_Do you need my help? Frisk._

There it was again. The child. Urging Frisk to call their name. They walked next to the Magi, and for some reason, they didn't seem soaked wet, even though the water did touch them.

'I don't even know who you are', the Magi replied, wiping water from her eyes.

 _You will. When the time comes, you will learn my identity_. The child giggled softly, caringly, granting the human a soft smile. Their crimson eyes burned into Frisk's dark ones. _But not yet_.

'Why not?'

_Because it isn't the time._

'And why are you helping me then?' This creature made no sense. 'What are you?'

The child spiraled around Frisk, jumping around the puddles of water, but never touching the Magi. _I guess you could call me Demon. And... You are like someone I used to know._

Frisk scoffed at this. "A demon. Yeah, and I'm human."

The demon laughed. _I like you_.

"Whatever."

"Yo!" The monster kid was waiting ahead. The demon child had quickly vanished as well, and Frisk stood dumbfounded for a moment before reacting. "Man, you got stuck here too, didn't ya? I guess we can go together!"

"Together?" Frisk thought about this. "Why not?"

And so, they set forward. The star-like crystals glimmered under the rain, and the air, although humid, was followed by a refreshing breeze. It was actually...nice, as they walked through a field of blue, glowing flowers.

"So, one day," the kid says, suddenly, drawing Frisk's attention. His eyes were glued to the glowing blue plants, like an insect towards the light. "We were told to grow a plant as a school assignment, right?" His words echoed through the room, the flowers (echo flowers, right? That's what someone once told her) serving as repeaters for his message.

"I once did that during class, too." Frisk smiled gently, gracefully, like a messenger of god. "I grew a white rose."

"What's a rose, though? Haha..." The monster smiled, slightly confused, but decided not to mind it too much. "But listen, huh! The King came to school to help us! We had to call him Mr. Dreemurr, though. He even let us use some of the flowers from his garden... And ended up giving us a speech about responsibility."

"What a nice King," Frisk said bitterly. "I'm jealous."

"Yeah, the King is nice..." The monster kid smiled. "But that got me thinking... YO! HOW COOL WOULD IT BE IF UNDYNE CAME TO SCHOOL?! SHE COULD BEAT UP ALL THE TEACHERS!!!"

And as the pair walked under the heavy rain, a soft, melancholic melody echoed from afar...


	20. Gradus prohibitus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repeat. I'll repeat it for however many times I have to. Until I find the only way out.

_Your Soul Gem is getting dirty. You should hunt down a Witch soon, just in case._

The Magi sat down next to the river, legs sinking into the stream. A crimson light bursted from her hand, where the egg-shaped gem laid. It wasn't as bright as it had originally been, and maybe ( _just maybe_ ) she needed a cleansing soon.

"That's a good idea. Perhaps I'll go today."

It had been a rather calm evening within the Waterfalls. Frisk's clothes were still humid from the rain, and she felt colder with every passing moment, but she was alive. After she'd gone apart from the monster child, she and the demon were left alone for a while, and they decided to rest down next to a hidden section of the river—until that moment. And so, they set off. Wandering around for a while, the duo searched for magical signals as they walked in silence.

_Frisk._

"Yes?" The child turned around her head.

The demon said nothing for a while. _...I like your sweater._

Frisk blinked. "Thanks."

_And, uh... Your shoes are nice too._

"Thanks again." A pause. "I like your sweater a lot too."

 _It's three hundred years old,_ the demon smirked, proudly.

"Whoa! Can't believe it lasted that long."

_When you're immortal, that kind of things happen._

Their footsteps echoed within the caverns, as she sniffed away the humidity on her nose. The red glow emanated from the Soul Gem within Frisk's hand, projecting distorted shadows on the irregular walls, when suddenly, it began blinking and sensing strange signals. Small books appeared, ghosts of the Witch, over the jewel.

"Got it."

_Nice. Let's go to it._

The walk resumed as a sprint. Carelessly, the Magi headed straight towards the maze, and found it beneath a path of echo flowers.

"Here it is."

"...here..." The flowers repeated softly.

_Let's go then. Are you ready?_

"Yes." The Magi gulped, switching down her Soul Gem into a ring form, and soon, she found herself within a school hallway.

Teachers made of science and history books taught children made of novels. Reading glasses flew around the hallways, apparently harmless, as Frisk walked through the fake school.

_This doesn't feel right._

Frisk nodded. Everything was sketchy, to say the least. The classroom world, full with wooden desks and a peculiar smell of chalk, was too quiet. All that could be heard were the scribblings of the familiars and her breathing.

"It's probably nothing. Let's continue."

The school yard was covered by a violet sky. The garden was painted with periwinkles and white roses, and countless children played there, making flower crowns and kicking around balls.

The golden light emanated from a tower, and Frisk knew, at her core, that it was there where the Witch was hidden.

"Maybe I should transform," Frisk muttered.

 _Not yet,_ the demon said. _Come on._

And they continued walking. Every once in a while, Frisk glanced back in worry. _Is someone following us?,_ she asked herself. It probably was just her imagination.

 _We're almost there, Frisk,_ the demon said. The oak doors were giant wooden relics, engraved with latin words. "". How lucky, Frisk thought. _Blessed with ignorance._ She pressed her hand against the door, opening it to reveal a final corridor ahead.

And then a metallic noise made her turn around, alerting some familiars as well.

The monster knight — Undyne was just a few meters away from her.

 _Frisk._ The child next to her whispered, eyes pinned onto the glowing spears circling the monster.

"Yeah?" Frisk barely answered, frozen in place.

_Run._

The demon didn't have to say it twice, as she leaped away from the monster. A red light enveloped her, the crimson puff embracing her body. Soon enough, the Stick materialized within her hand with an audible poof. And the child followed suit, guiding Frisk throughout the corridors.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!"

Frisk's breathing was shallow and weak as she kept sprinting forward, deep within the Witch's maze. Blocking attacks from both familiars and Undyne, the Magi found herself amazed as thousands of books flew around her, and suddenly, she met the core: a purple notebook with torn pages was the Witch, but the Magi didn't have any time to hunt it down.

A strong breeze filled the hexagonal room, towering endlessly at the sky; a soft wooden aroma filled her nostrils. The red heels clacked against the walls, followed by steel steps pounding through the bookshelves. The altar that contained the Witch was soon destroyed by light spears and wooden knives, and a thousand books fell from the shelves, pages sharp as knives.

The Notebook Witch was scared of her, it seemed, launching her pen and pencil familiars at her, but Frisk wasn't scared of her, swiftly avoiding as many spears and familiars as she could and cutting down the other ones. One buried itself to her shoulder, and the Magi did her best to numb out her senses as she fled death.

Clanking echoes filled the maze. Spears burned from within the walls, and the familiars shrieked, the attacks headed towards the human landing on them instead. Frisk found it funny that, even through such a mess, the demon continued to guide her, with such a focused scowl painting their lips. 

"Come back here, you little punk!" The knight yelled. The human glanced backwards, almost stumbling against the irregular floor before continuing her run.

Yet suddenly, they found themselves at the end of the labyrinth, and the maze faded away rather quickly.

And Frisk found herself at the dead end of a bridge.

She stood there for a moment, realization coming to her as she glanced into the abyss below her. And then, slowly, she turned around, the golden clips on her hair reflecting the false stars.

The monster knight stood there, eyes gleaming under the dim lights. A blue spear shone starkly, and it swiftly cut its way through the bridge, just before the section Frisk was in. The earth shook and the human's breathing hitched. From the corner of her eye, she saw the demon, pupils shrinking to the size of needles.

"Goodbye, human."

And soon enough, Frisk was plummeting down to her death.

Even if she transformed, it would be too late. Her Soul Gem would probably be smashed during the fall. It was over, she finally realized.

The voiceless shriek was now a relieved smile. And the Magi resigned to her fate, closing her eyes.

_Frisk! Frisk, please!!!_

The child shouted. The human opened her eyes again, and met the demon's crimson eyes. Red wings sprouted from their back, and instead of the usual, repetitive sweater, a regal cloak of dark velvet and sky-like insides covered their graceful body. Slender hands hidden within long sleeves reached out towards the Magi, red sneakers fitting their stocking-covered feet perfectly. Their expression of panic startled the human. _Frisk, lend me your body! Hurry, please!_

"What?!" The human blinked in confusion, the wind hitting her face mercilessly. The ground seemed closer every second that passed. Her heartbeat increased every time she felt herself drawn towards their hypnotic eyes, towards the heavenly figure, and she unconsciously grabbed onto their hands. The demon frantically tried to slow down the fall, the wings doing their best and yet it wasn't good enough.

_Hurry! You can't die! If you die... I... Just lend me your body! Quickly!_

And just like that, as her surroundings blurred and she could only focus on the demon, she lost control. Pushed away from her own body, Frisk found herself staring at ancient memories of a life before her own, eyes gazing away from the fabric of time.  
  
  


_* It's a voice you've never heard before._

_Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know where i wanna take this story.  
> but at the same time, there's an idea pulling me at the back of my thoughts.  
> we'll see. in the meantime, tell me your thoughts on this. i feel it was a little rushed, but way better than the original draft.  
> and chara, well.  
> we'll see.


	21. missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think about what you want so you don't have any regrets later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated

Frisk woke up on a bed of golden flowers. Pain filled her body, and a grim silence filled the room; the only things she heard were a stream of water and her own, heavy breathing.

Her body ached terribly, but she was alive. Water soaked her clothes, and maybe something had broken during the fall, but she was okay. Frisk tried to clear her mind, but it felt as though a hurricane had passed through her head.

She waited for her body to heal. It always did. But as time passed by, the pain only grew stronger. Had she run out of magic? She hoped not, but as she opened the palm of her hand with excruciating pain, her eyes widened and her mind went blank.

Her shiny, crimson Soul Gem now fashioned the smallest of cracks.

She couldn't move.

Her eyes were frozen in time, hands shaking in shock.

 _Huh?_ She blinked, confused. _What?_

The child sat up, carefully, staring at her once-stained Soul with more detail. Its surface was indeed cracked, and as she rubbed her thumb over it, she felt somewhat relieved from the pain, though the feeling returned as soon as she lifted her finger. There was only a little darkness on the jewel's base, which was odd, because she could've _sworn_ it had been darker before she fell. She couldn't use magic at all.

Chara — the demon — was nowhere to be seen.

 _Chara..._ The thought lingered on Frisk's dizzy head, the vision from the fall burning brightly on her mind, and a gentle smile appeared on her lips just for a moment. _That's a nice name._

And then a second thought crossed her mind.

_How am I not dead yet?_

It didn't matter. No, it didn't. She needed to get out. Back to the surface. And fast. She'd think of something then.

Hands shaking, the child stood up, glancing around. It seemed she'd fallen down into a trash dump. But as she looked closer, she identified things she'd seen somewhere before...

And it occurred to her that those objects came from the surface.

The human walked towards a pile of trash. It was just a bunch of toys, clothes, empty boxes and discarded items, all stacked by the rather strong stream of water flowing from above. Carefully, she pulled out what seemed to be an old book, and she smiled at the worn leather cover. _El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote De La Mancha._ She opened it, but then frowned in disappointment. The ink was smudged, and the book could not be read. She placed the book back into its place and continued her path, pain filling her every step.

It was suddenly lonely without the demon there. Where had they gone?, Frisk wondered, as she moved slowly through the trash dump. Through the corner of her eye she spotted a training dummy, similar to the one back in Toriel's house.

Frisk shook away any memories of that place and kept moving forward.

But then something moved behind her, and when she turned around, the mannequin wasn't there anymore.

It was right in front of her... _and it was angry._

Frisk didn't really notice the battle passing by, but suddenly, she was exhausted, leaning against a humid wall, past a snail farm.

_Huh?_

It was as if she had...skipped that instant accidentally. It felt wrong.

But that was okay. All she needed to do was get out of that cursed place. Go back to the surface. And when she did, she could find a way to fix her dying Soul. She'd go back to hunting, traveling around the world as she erased any memories from the world buried underground. When she returned to the surface, the child smiled, walking into a dark room, she'd never have to be in pain anymore.

Her enhanced sight allowed Frisk to watch her (already drowsy) steps through the swamp. Her sneakers were soaked in mud, up until her knees, but she couldn't see much besides that. Opening her palm, the red glow that still emanated from the broken gem lightened up the room...

...and Frisk found herself stuck, facing a dead end, when a stark blue light invaded the room.

"Seven." The female voice was drowned out by the metallic mask, red hair flowing against the wind (was there wind before? how is there even wind down here?). The knight had cornered the fugitive human. "Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god."

Frisk remained silent, paralyzed in fear and awaited. The knight smirked, the spear spinning around, cutting throughout the air while following her trail.

"Six. That's how many we have collected thus far." The knight tilted her head. She was only a few meters away from the Magi. Frisk felt intimidated by such a figure, and Undyne seemed to notice. "Understand, human? Your soul...no, your Soul Gem... That's the key to our freedom. This is your last chance at redemption."

The spear was pointing directly at her Soul Gem.

"Give up your Soul Gem... Or I'll break it from your body!"

Frisk didn't answer.

* * *

It felt weird, odd, and he was breaking his skull in search for an answer.

Sans glanced around in confusion. Downtown Snowdin was strange to his eyes. It was as if he'd seen this happen before, _and a chill went through his spine._ In a second, the bunny lady would walk with her brother by his right, and a monster child would bump against him.

The skeleton frowned. _that's... not possible._ The miss passed by and greeted him hello.

Kyubey had said that Frisk had the potential to go back. Just like Gas. So, perhaps...

_no. it can't be. it just isn't possible._

Sans glanced around once more, stopping sharply as the monster kid bumped against him.

_it doesn't make any sense. frisk isn't that kind of person. frisk wouldn't try to satisfy something as irrational as curiosity._

"Ah, sorry, Sans!"

"don't worry about it, kid." The skeleton winked at the child, and kept walking to his house ( _so empty, so cold_ ).

_unless it was on accident. unless frisk didn't want to go back._

But Sans had never been so serious before. His head was miles away, trying to put all the pieces together. Frisk, Papyrus, Gaster... It hurt to think about them, but it was the only way he could think of a proper answer to this.

_this is just a theory, but..._

_frisk went back, just like gas did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. with my anxiety attacks, school and writers' block, i took too long with this one. i apologize again.
> 
> but seriously, i wrote this chapter like three or four times. this one is a collage of all four versions, and i think it could be better, but i just give up with this one. besides that it links perfectly into the next.
> 
> thank u guys for reading my trash.


	22. void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a time when you believed in me, right?

Frisk woke up underneath the merciless rain.

Pain filled her Soul, and she struggled to stand up. The edges of her vision glimmered gold and she stumbled around, unable to steady herself.

The child was by her side again, green sweater heavy with water. _Frisk._

"What..." Frisk wanted to puke, tears bursting from her eyes. "Happened..."

_You went back._ Chara seemed surprised. _I didn't know you could do that._

Frisk didn't answer. She glanced at her Soul Gem, darkness accumulating on its base. It wasn't shattered anymore.

A bright light flashed through her thoughts, the blue spear breaking through her cracked Soul with ease. The world had faded away quickly into black, white words marking her death sentence, when suddenly, she was pulled back into that point with a blast of gold.

Sans' words of Gaster echoed through her head, and she trembled in fear. "Time...travel...?" She felt weak, legs failing as she fell down to the floor.

_Quite obviously._ The demon sat down next to her, sighing. _I believe it wastes magic, and it activates when your Soul Gem breaks. But now you know what will happen, and you will be able to avoid it._

The raindrops grew heavy, falling from Frisk's dark locks. "Did I die?"

_Yes,_ Chara muttered, a grim mask covering their expression. _I do not remember how, though. There is a limit to what I can remember and what I can't._

"...okay." The child breathed deeply, still shaking, before standing up. A trembling laugh escaped her pale lips. "I can't even die anymore."

_No._ Chara granted the Magi a pitiful smile. _You'll most likely turn into a witch given enough time._

Frisk shook slightly, sobbing silently. The demon frowned in worry. "Why? Why–why is this happening?"

_I'm sorry._

"It's not your fault, Chara. I just–I can't understand."

The demon tensed up. _Frisk, when did you learn my name?_

Frisk smiled, and when she rose up to meet Chara's eyes, her own were darkened and devoid of any hope. "...It doesn't matter."

* * *

"Okay, since I can't really die, I better make the best out of this situation."

_What is that supposed to mean?_

"If I manage to get the Witch _before_ Undyne appears, I'll get the Grief Seed and probably make it down the trash dump without her intervention." Frisk walked forward, under the rain. Instead of walking next to the monster child, she tied an umbrella that she had picked up before onto his sweater, telling him to _go ahead! I'm gonna take a shortcut,_ and sprinted forward using another route. "That means I'm gonna make it out of the Ruins without facing her."

_That's a smart move._ Chara followed the child with light steps. _But if you do that, how will you know what to do next?_

"That's the fun part," Frisk said then. "We have no idea."

_You're too good, Frisk._

"Thank you."

And the duo began retracing their steps.

* * *

"That feels nice."

_Glad you're feeling better now, Frisk._

"Alright." The human tossed away the Grief Seed, knowing as a fact an Incubator would be there to pick it up. She never heard it touch the floor. "We better keep going."

Already by the edges of the bridge she'd fallen from before, she glanced downwards. It was a long way till the bottom. Frisk frowned, looking around. There had to be another way down.

_The walls are irregular enough to step on,_ Chara pointed out. Frisk nodded. "Alright."

Jumping down the walls was an easy feat, and this time, the human's Soul Gem didn't crack. Landing on the bed of golden flowers swiftly, she shook off the mud from her sneakers. After the trash dump, she'd have to fight the Dummy.

The battle was pretty easy, just avoiding bullets from mini-dummies — and a couple knives — while Chara watched in amusement. By the time they made it out, the demon had bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

_The dummy had—had a knife! W-where are the (pfft) knives?!_

_Sigh._ "I don't get it."

And then, finally, the dark place where she had died the last time. Frisk rose her Soul Gem up, using it as a lantern, and she quickly saw a hidden path behind a bush of tall grass. Metallic steps followed her, so the Magi hurried into the road.

_Now you must be careful, Frisk_. The human nodded at Chara's words. Neither of them knew what could happen when they walked forward, when they walked past the final bridge—

"Yo!"

Frisk turned around sharply at the familiar voice. There, walking towards her, was the monster child she'd talked to before—the one she'd accompanied before she died.

"D-dude!" She was surprised. "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous..."

"I know, but... I had to ask you something, yo." The kid walked closer to the Magi, and she stepped back just a little.

"Okay..." Frisk breathed deeply. "Go ahead."

"Aight." The monster stared at his own feet for a moment, and laughed nervously. "Man, I've never had to ask anyone this..."

"It's okay, I won't get mad." The human smiled, and feeling safer, she approached the child — not too close, though.

"Yo, um... Are you a human?"

Frisk nodded after a moment, but shook her head soon after. "Sort of, I guess."

"Oh, uh..." The child frowned, looking around. "Yo, can you say something mean, so I can hate you?"

_What?,_ Frisk thought. Chara watched from afar, already on the next platform, waiting for the human to finish. "What are you saying? I won't do that."

"...Man, I guess it's up to me..." He swallowed, shaky. Behind him, Frisk caught a glimpse of red hair, hidden within the shadows, and frowned. "I... I hate your guts."

Such a silly, half-hearted insult wasn't supposed to hurt like that.

"Yo... I-I better go home." Turning around rather quickly, the monster kid began sprinting away, and Frisk sighed, stepping away— 

The child slipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy im taking too long with the waterfalls. thank madoka we're reaching hotlands already.  
> also the quality of this chapter went to -100%


	23. liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if this is my punishment... For being a coward, and a liar.

"Y-yo, help!"

The monster child struggled to stay gripped onto the fragile rock that held him over the void underneath. Frisk eyes widened, and suddenly, the knight appeared at the other side of the bridge, eyes gleaming yellow with worry.

"Dude!" Frisk reached out for the monster, the bridge wobbly and losing balance under the monster's weight. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Step by step, the Magi slowly walked towards the falling child, but then it happened.

As Frisk got closer to the monster kid, his grip loosened and he plummeted down.

Undyne let out a gasp, getting ready to jump down, but the armor she wore made her movements heavy and slow, and by the time she noticed, the human had jumped down, a red glow enveloping her body. The sparkling faded away as she managed to grab the monster and safely bring him back to the top.

 _Are you insane?!,_ Chara shouted, as Frisk caught her breath.

"Are you okay?"

The monster was shaking, and Undyne stood there in silence for a moment, before turning around and leaving. Frisk took it as a good omen, and pulled the child to the safest side, where the road continued. Eventually, he nodded.

"Yo... That was awesome!" The kid smirked, making Frisk's cheeks turn rose. "I guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha."

"Yeah..." The human smiled.

"And what's with that _awesome_ outfit?! It's so cool!"

"Huh?" That's right, she still was in her Magi outfit... She laughed it off. "Well, it's... It's my _guardian outfit._ "

"G-guardian?!"

_What are you doing? Let's go._

"Yeah. I'm a magical girl, guardian of justice!" _I wish I were,_ she bitterly added to herself.

"Yo... Dude, that's _awesome!_ "

"Yeah, it is. And as such," Frisk smiled, "you should get going home before you get in more trouble."

"Oh." The monster kid seemed disappointed. "But when you get back, you _gotta_ show me some magic tricks!!!"

"Alright." Frisk nodded, but the child didn't seem satisfied.

"Promise?"

"...promise."

* * *

The walk towards the end was a quiet one, with the temperature getting warmer with every passing second.

Holding her sword, Frisk walked forward. She could feel Undyne's presence, and as such, she was tense and cautious. Chara didn't seem to mind much.

"What if I die again?," the human whispered, and her voice trembled. Chara glanced at her, gloomily.

_You won't die._

"How can you be so sure?" Frisk stopped. "Even when it's my fault everyone dies, everyone suffers, how can you know I won't meet the same fate?"

_Frisk?_

"No, don't answer. I know that I'll die eventually. And when that happens, I'll just come back, so why bother? I should have died back home. I should have been stuck _there_ , not _here_! Not where I'm struggling to get out, not where I'm just— I'm just a—"

 _Frisk, this isn't the time to be worrying about this._ The demon grabbed her hand with care, a gentle smile appearing on their lips. _Let's do our best and beat that monster._

"I don't want to fight her!" Frisk shrieked. "I don't want to hurt her!"

 _Then don't! Just run away as soon as you can!_ Their slender hands travelled to her face, caressing her cheeks gently, like a mother would do. _But it's too soon to be giving up!_

"Maybe giving up would be easier," the Magi grumbled, and continued walking, but Chara seemed satisfied.

They made it to the end. There, behind the waterfall, laid a bright billboard.

She was almost out.

"Stop right there!"

A magical spear raised itself from the earth, blocking the Magi's way. Her breath hitched, and she turned around.

On top of the waterfall Undyne stood. The moon peeked from a hole on the ceiling, illuminating her from above, and the city far behind her gleamed alongside the stars. For a moment, Frisk felt the knight was also a star; a constellation glimmering on the heavens.

But the stars were fake, weren't they?

"Hey there." The child's voice was small, for once. Was she battling herself, or Undyne? "How's life going?"

" _Life?_ " Undyne clenched her fangs, mask long fallen into the earth. "I'll tell you how's it going, but first, answer this. _Where's Papyrus?_ "

 _Hah,_ Frisk thought. She didn't answer. It would be too cruel of a reply, too sad.

The knight sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Prepare yourself all you want, but when you step forward, _you will die._ "

Frisk nodded and walked ahead.

_"I wonder if this is my punishment... For being a coward, and a liar."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, but we're finally (almost) out of waterfalls.  
> next chapter comes a difficult choice.   
> but you are here. i believe in you.


	24. weakling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I could make a wish, I would wish to meet you all in a world without witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long.  
> let's get started, shall we?

Undyne was strong.

The moment the battle began, both weapons clashed against each other, magic making the wooden sword turn into a spear to match its rival. The Magi backed away, only to charge back again with even more strength.

Undyne suppressed a laugh. "So now you show your real colors, murderer!"

And Frisk clenched her teeth. "I won't die here!"

Thousands of spears appeared around her, threatening to bury themselves on the human's skin, and she avoided them swiftly, dancing against them with grace.

"This is indeed my punishment... For being a coward, and a liar. But I won't give up here! I have to... I have to go to the surface!" Her eyes were filled with determination, staring into Undyne's soul and sending a chill through the monster's spine.

"Tch. Aren't you scared?" Spears rose up from the floor, ragging Frisk's dress, but she avoided them just in time.

"Maybe there's only a dark road up ahead." Her eyes had never been so vivid before. Their spears clashed against each other, playing an hymn of war and rage. "But you still have to believe and keep going. Believe that the stars will light your path, even a little bit!"

She pushed Undyne away just in time to see her flinch. "T-That's from an anime! _You used Kaori's speech?!_ "

"Yes!"

"You're _not_ a musician!" With a rage-filled flick, the monster sent the human crashing against a wall. The cavern shook, but soon enough, Frisk was back again, switching weapons once again into a double-bladed sword and charging at Undyne.

"So _what_?!" Her blade cut through her enemy's armor, barely touching the scales underneath it before she was pushed away with a determined growl. "I won't give up!"

The battle continued. Thousands of spears, sharper with every passing second, fell from the heavens, and many buried themselves on the human's skin, but she gritted her teeth and continued slashing at the monster.

There was no way she would lose.

 _Then... Why do I feel so heavy?_ Her hands were stiff, her body tense, and her moves felt sluggish. Where was Chara?, she suddenly wondered, and just a moment of distraction was needed for Undyne to push her to the ground, a needle-sharp spear burying itself into Frisk's stomach.

A growl of pain escaped the Magi's lips. The monster twisted the spear on her hands, and the growl turned into a shriek, and a cough filled with crimson.

"Can't escape, huh?" Undyne smirked. It had been too easy. She hadn't even transformed. "Talk. I know you can regenerate. Talk before I throw your Soul against the wall. What did you do to Papyrus?"

_"HUMAN! LOOK, I MADE MY SPECIALEST SPAGHETTI A LA PAPYRUS!!!!"_

_"Oh? Can I have a taste?"_

_"HMM... IF IT'S YOU, THEN... NYEH! JUST A LITTLE BITE!"_

"Papyrus..." The blood pooling on the human's mouth muffled out a laugh, filling the atmosphere with misery. She struggled to get the words out, lips trembling into a weak smile. "Can't do h-him justice. Too k-kind."

_"...!!"_

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT AS AWESOME AS ME?"_

"I didn't-kill him. I s-swear."

"Where is he, then?!" The spear buried itself even deeper, crushing bones and burning flesh alike. Tears sprouted from the human's eyes, shining dark, but they weren't born from the overwhelming pain going through her stomach.

_"It's... It's good?"_

_"NYEHEHEHEH! IT WAS OBVIOUSLY SO AMAZING IT LEFT YOU SPEECHLESS!!!"_

"He's-he's a..." Frisk coughed, unable to continue. She tried sitting up, hands shaking, but her body was numb. Undyne pushed her back effortlessly.

"I can't believe you're that disgusting."

_"...It's really good, Papyrus! Truly a godlike meal."_

_"HAH!"_

The human spat out her own blood, and sighed. Undyne watched impatiently.

"S-sorry, Undyne."

Her hands gripped the spear, bandages crackling under the blazing hot magic, and Undyne gasped in shock as her magic was rendered void.

"But I promised myself I wouldn't die. And... If-if I die, then my friend would become a liar."

Frisk slowly stood up, her magic healing the gap in her stomach, and for a moment she thought she saw Undyne smiling at her.

"My friends never lie!"

The monster smirked. _Now we're talking._

Because now she got to transform.

A green glow showered over Undyne, wrapping itself around her scales and blinding Frisk for a moment. By the time she could see again, the dark armor was gone, replaced by a light, silver one. Underneath it, the monster wore a white blouse, a green ribbon peeking through the chestplate, and a darker skirt with a delicate lace rimming completed the base outfit.

Her gloved hands gripped the _gigantic_ spear with ease, and stepping forward, her combat boots made a clacking sound before she jumped ahead.

Frisk breathed deeply and the true battle began. Green, blue and red glistened through the cavern, and there seemed to be no end to it.

But with a swift stab, the human managed to cut her right leg off. Dust spread through the room while the monster contained a shriek of pain and rage.

Immobilizing Undyne, the child hovered over her, hands shaking as she summoned her spear-turned sword.

"So this is it?" Undyne said, catching Frisk's attention. "You're just going to kill me. Like you did with Papyrus, I'm guessing."

Frisk didn't answer that. Her darkened eyes were fixed into the emerald gem placed on the heroine's shoulder. "Forgive me," she whispered to no one in particular.

"I see." Undyne's voice hid something, but in that moment, Frisk didn't notice. "Then...do it already! _Passionately!!!_ "

 _"HUMAN, I... BELIEVE IN YOU!_ _SO PLEASE, IF WHAT... YOU SAY IS TRUE... END ME BEFORE I TURN INTO THAT...!"_

_Papyrus... Sans..._

_Mom..._

_Father._

_All of them..._

_This is... what is right. Isn't it?_

**And with a straight aim and regret-filled eyes, the human lunged for the Gem on the monster's shoulder. [C]** **_/_ ** _But the sword crashed against the floor, as the Magi broke down into desperate tears. [D]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Greetings.
> 
> * I am
> 
> * Please choose.  
> * If Undyne survives, she might be planning to fight back.  
> * Killing her might not be the easiest feat, though. And might not bring truly...pacifist consequences.  
> * But does that matter to you?  
> * After all...  
> * You think you're above consequences.


	25. l'épée de la jeune fille tranché le désespoir de la terre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are magical girls, remember?  
> We make hopes and dreams come true.  
> They might not happen all the time, but there's no doubt miracles can really happen.  
> Don't you think?

"So this is it?" Undyne said, catching Frisk's attention. "You're just going to kill me. Like you did with Papyrus, I'm guessing."

Frisk didn't answer that. Her darkened eyes were fixed into the emerald gem placed on the heroine's shoulder. "Forgive me," she whispered to no one in particular.

"I see." Undyne's voice hid something, but in that moment, Frisk didn't notice. "Then...do it already! Passionately!!!"

_"HUMAN, I... BELIEVE IN YOU! SO PLEASE, IF WHAT... YOU SAY IS TRUE... END ME BEFORE I TURN INTO THAT...!"_

_Papyrus... Sans..._

_Mom..._

_Father._

_All of them..._

_This is... what is right. Isn't it?_

**But the sword crashed against the floor, as the Magi broke down into desperate tears. [D]**

*** I hope you're satisfied.**

*** :)**

—

The child's wails echoed through the chamber as Undyne stared at her, raising an eyebrow. Needless to say, she was confused. What had happened?

"Uh..."

"I-I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Frisk continued to repeat those words nonstop. Undyne slowly sat up, frowning. "Papyrus... It's my fault... Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

Her body shook like a leaf as the monster drew herself closer to the human. "What does that mean? Did you..."

"I didn't kill him!," the child shrieked, and Undyne froze, but Frisk's voice shrank down to a whisper as she repeated, "I didn't kill him. I wish I had killed him."

In a split second her back cracked against the irregular, humid walls of the cavern, and the human gasped for air as she was lifted from the floor. Undyne's eyes were filled with rage while she stared deep into Frisk's dark ones. "What did you just say, little brat?!"

But Frisk didn't care. She glanced away and muttered under her breath the words that made Undyne's heart sink.

"He's a Witch."

 

 

 

 

 

The world seemed to stop around them. Nearby, a stream of water clashed against the ground, drop by drop; the raging roar of the CORE echoed from far away.

"What?" Undyne's hands suddenly failed, and the child crumbled to the ground, not even trying to stay up. It couldn't be. When had he even contracted? It made no sense. Yes, she knew Sans had become a Magi after whatever-he-was disappeared, but... Papyrus? Innocent, stupid Papyrus?! "What are you saying?" It couldn't be.

"I could have stopped it if I had just... If I had killed him." Her voice sounded hoarse and cracked like molten lava. "I just... I mean, I'm... not strong enough."

Papyrus, innocent, stupid, naive Papyrus? "What...what about Sans? Where was he?"

"He..." The girl raised her head up, slowly, in both realization and astonishment. "You believe me?"

Undyne nodded. "I... know that's what happens to us Magi. But... Papyrus? I would have known..."

Frisk said nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

"How did it happen?"

Steam bursted from the teapot. The child's clothes were drying inside Undyne's fridge. Things were calm.

Frisk drew her finger over the blade of the giant sword Undyne had. Like an anime character, she thought. "Sans and I were in trouble. And... Kyubey forced him to contract then."

"Have you...killed the Witch?" The monster hesitated to ask that question.

"No!" Frisk flinched. "I mean... No... I can't do that twice. I... That's..."

"So you've done it before. Kill a friend."

"...It was her or the city. I didn't have a choice... But there's not a day I don't think of her eyes."

"...must've been hard."

 

 

 

 

 

  
The child grabbed onto her small, burning cup of tea, as she glanced at the silent monster in front of her. She then looked at her hand; the Soul Ring gleamed red, casting its light against the yellowed cup.

"What do you plan on doing next?"

The monster's voice drew her attention once more. The child shook her head. "A Conglomerate Witch is coming. I...had planned on leaving before it appeared."

"I see." Undyne nodded. Her grip on her cup loosened as she placed it on the table. "Was it because you didn't have the strength to fight it? Or because of something else?"

The human closed her eyes, exhaling, feeling the warmth of the cup hit her cheeks. "...fifty-fifty."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Thanks for not killing me."

Her clothes were now stocked dry inside a small plastic bag Undyne had given her. Her body was covered in a light tank top and a black jacket. Her sneakers had been too wasted for magic to fix, so she had managed to find a pair of boots that fitted her slender feet.

"I think I'm not the one meant to." The warrior leaned against the doorstep. "You mean well. If you're lucky you might get to the CORE." She sighed. "You're the first human to ever escape me."

These words interested Frisk. "Have there been more?"

"Two of them passed through here. I think Sans met another more, and two others took another route and ended up in the Hotlands," Undyne stated. "But that was a long time ago," she quickly added.

"Oh." That was all Frisk said.

"You better get going."

"Yeah. Uh... Thank you, Undyne."

Undyne never thought she'd see the child smile so gently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sans."

"yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Papyrus?"

"..."

"Sans? Sans." ... "Oh. He hung up."

 

"...H-hey, Undyne..."

"Oh, hi, Alphys! How are you?"

"..."

"Alphys?"... "She hung up too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bit different. You might get confused, but it's important. 
> 
> also: aww. you don't get to see the undying yet. have heartwarming scenes instead.


	26. gunpowder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why don't I trust you? Maybe it's 'cause I can tell what you really are... Maybe I know you're lying. You look like someone who's given up on everything. When you talk, you use empty words. In fact, you're doing it now. You say you want to help me, but I know that's not what you're really thinking. You're not fooling anyone. Uh-uh.

Failed. Again.

The Royal Scientist was hunched over the counter, as she groaned in frustration. Her claws were caked in pollen and she sneezed. The flowers over the counter didn't work either.

Rose. Geranium. Poppy. Echo Flower. Now, dandelion and marguerite. None of them had worked out for her project.

_What happens when something without a Soul gains the will to live? It's the question many have asked themselves. Why do flowers bloom and shrivel up when they have no Soul to live with?_

But so far, she'd failed. Not one flower had gained independence, no matter how much Determination she injected on them. They'd just burst out and wither.

Her phone rang and she jerked up in surprise, hurrying to catch the device.

A knot grew heavy on her throat as she whispered, "h-hello?"

"Alphys!" The voice on the other side of the line filled the Scientist with both relief and nervousness. She blushed, sweating, even though the Lab was colder than cold.

"H-hi, Undyne!" Her claws shook harder than the time when she broke Asgore's teacup. The half-built robot on her desk smirked, wiggling its eyebrows at her, and the Scientist turned crimson. "Ah!"

"Are you okay, Alphys? You sound not okay. Did someone break your anime collection?! WHO DO I HAVE TO KILL—"

"N-no, it's okay!," she said quickly. "I just dropped s-something important." Mettaton looked exasperated, and scowled at her.

" _DARLING..._ " Alphys could feel his disappointment.

"Oh!" She could almost sense Undyne's smile through the speaker, and she grinned softly at the thought of it. "That's good. Yeah. I-I mean, not _good,_ but!!! Better than you being in trouble!!!"

"Yeah..."

An awkward silence followed.

"So, um, Alphys."

"Yeah?"

"Do you... Want to..."

"Y-yeah?"

"...N-nevermind! Tch."

And she hung up.

—

Frisk glanced upwards. The giant lab rose ominously between the lava pools.

Undyne's coat was tied onto her waist as the child stared at her feet. She took a look at her Soul Gem: it was quite dirty, but she didn't mind much.

She was close to the end. Closer with every single step she took.

She moved towards the doorstep and was about to knock when the door swung open. Ahead, the room was filled with darkness. Frowning, the child shuffled inside, hesitantly, and the door closed behind her. Locked.

A robotic buzz filled the air. Silently, she crept deeper through the darkness, her Soul Gem shining weakly, and after stumbling upon a couple obstacles (a cute trashcan...? what the hell is an anime figurine doing here?) she noticed a bright screen. It was turned on...

...and a live stream of her face was on it.

"...what the _fuck_?" She said, as the screen showed her astonished expression and her lips moved. Apparently, the video feed was muted. The camera changed to an strange angle above the child, always following her; turning around to that point, she saw nothing.

Frisk blinked. She breathed deeply. Stared at the screen for a few moments, then moved forward.

The lights turned on suddenly as a door slid open. A short monster, maybe of the same height as the monster child that had accompanied her through the Waterfalls, emerged from the small room ( _that's no bathroom,_ Frisk noticed, but she couldn't really see what the room was instead), and headed out towards the screen, freezing the moment she saw the Magi.

It was a small lizard monster. She wore a lab coat and bit her lips nervously. _Kinda cute_ , Frisk thought. She opened her mouth and began thinking of something to say, when the monster cried out:

"Oh. My. God."

_What?_

"I haven't even got ready yet! The place's a mess, and I..." The scientist scrambled around worriedly, and Frisk couldn't help but giggle at it. The monster blushed crimson and stopped. "Uh... Hi. I'm Alphys."

"Hi." Frisk smiled. "Why do you have a livestream of me?"

"O-oh! That's because I...wanted to see how a human Magi acted!"

Immediately, Frisk's cheerful expression shifted to a serious one. _She knows about it?_ "Are you a Magi?"

"No, that's—"

A loud _thump_ suddenly shook the ground. The lights on the ceiling flickered as Frisk's Soul Gem blinked.

"Alphys?" The child smiled. "What was that?"

The monster glanced around nervously as another _thump_ echoed. A crack appeared on the nearby wall. "That's... Um..."

The wall collapsed and everything went dark. Silence reigned for a moment before being interrupted by a metallic, distinctly synthetic voice.

" _WELCOME, BEAUTIES..._ "

The room lightened up. Confetti fell from the ceiling, cameras spotted the lab as a reflector covered her.

A metal box suddenly clapped its hands...?

" _TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!!!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death by Glamour.
> 
> Sorry for not updating. Things've been rough recently. And it's probably gonna stay that way for a while. Bear with me.
> 
> I know it's short. Sorry.


	27. memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my humble opinion the end of the world might not be such a bad thing. I've had my fill of men and love for one lifetime. if the only thing to look forward to is hitting 40, I'd rather end it all in all one big explosion.

_"Frisk, don't stray too far."_

_The child giggled, nude feet dirty with mud kissing the dew-caked grass as she sprinted towards her mother. A straw hat rested on her long, dark hair, tied into a braid with a red ribbon. She looked quite cute._

_"Mama, I got you a flower!" Frisk said, the words pushing each other in a hurry. The woman smiled, kneeling next to her daughter and picking up the marguerite from her hands._

_"It is beautiful, Frisk, it certainly is. Thank you."_

_The child's hands then reached towards her mother's. She was short, so small, so she instead chose to pull at the woman's skirt, eyes shining with excitement. "Mama, let's play something!"_

_"Oh? What would you like to play, little princess?" The woman said, putting the marguerite on the child's braid before picking her up from the ground, into an embrace._

_"Quizzes! Quizzes!"_

A quiz show.

After the mist cleared, she glanced around, confused. She found herself unable to escape: all lab doors were closed.

"Alphys?" Frisk called out, but the sound was muted by the cheerful song blasting through the speakers. It sounded a lot like that old game people played in arcades back home. The robot was there. "Alphys!"

_"ANSWER CORRECTLY... OR YOU DIE!"_ His metallic voice boomed through the room, and Frisk wondered why was that thing so loud.

"Why is that thing so loud?!" Frisk yelled. Throughout the room, Alphys' silhouette shook its head.

Somehow, it felt odd. Out of place. The event. But she shook it off.

_"LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE! WHAT'S THE PRIZE FOR ANSWERING CORRECTLY?"_

_Years of quizzing had prepared her for that moment._

A couple options appeared, floating from thin air. After a second of doubt, she selected the most obvious one: more questions.

_"CORRECT!"_

Frisk breathed out, relieved, but she was still alert _. I still got it._ The game had just started.

"Good!," mouthed Alphys from behind Mettaton.

"How do I get rid of him?!," Frisk screamed.

_"SCREAMING IS AGAINST THE RULES!"_

"Oh, seriously?!"

The second question came, and then the third. Frisk was doing pretty well, and Alphys applauded her efforts.

But then, the fourth question arrived.

_"Two trains, Train A, and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A, and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?"_

"WHAT?!"

That was **not** how quizzes were supposed to be. A shy tremble shook her: she didn't have enough time to figure out the answer.

So she pressed a random answer.

And that was all she needed to know this robot was _dead serious._

A beam of electricity shook through the Magi's body, and a shriek of gritting pain fled her throat the moment it hit her.   
  


_She didn't realize it then, but the robot had aimed at the ring she hid so carefully within her hand._   
  


"Frisk!" Alphys had cried out, and her claws shook in nervousness. But Frisk shook it off, standing up again ( _holy shit, I didn't realize I had fallen..._ ) and nodding towards Alphys.

"It's okay!"

But she wasn't too sure about that herself.

And with every unfair question, with every wrong answer, she felt dizzier, and dizzier, and was the ground coming closer to her face?

"Kuh!" A final beam shocked her, and she couldn't take it anymore.   
  
  
  


" _SHE PASSED OUT, ALPHYS DEAR._ "

"O-oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! apparently i'm still alive! and wowwww!!!!! it's everyone's favorite robot!!!!!!!!! wow!!!!!! iwonder what could happen!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
